A Summer to Remember
by zelda-chic04
Summary: kagome and sango are out for school and are headed to a favorite beach for a road trip. But when they go they meet some interesting guys. READ AND REVIEW! Have a good one! Chapter 30 is up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: School's out!

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha at all...I just own creativity that God gave me^_^.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 1: School's out!!  
  
Kagome tapped her pencil repeatedly on her notebook cover while staring at the clock. Her desk partner and best friend, Sango, grabbed Kagome's hand to make her stop.  
  
"Seesh, Kag, quit being so nervous!" Sango stated.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not nervous though, I just want the stupid bell to ring." Kagome replied putting her head down on her notebook.  
  
Sango leaned back in her chair and put her arms behind her head. "Only five more minutes left." She said looking at the clock behind the teacher.  
  
Kagome wailed and placed her head back on the desk. "Five minutes is an eternity!"  
  
Their teacher, Mr. Higrasaki, heard Kagome and told her to quiet down. She sunk into her chair and looked over to the side and saw her crush, Hojo, sitting patiently for the bell to ring also. Kagome sat the rest of the time leaning on her hand staring at Hojo's face. Before the students knew it the bell rang and school was out.  
  
Sango jumped out of her chair and started walking down the steps of the classroom. She stopped halfway down when she realized that Kagome wasn't behind her. 'Oh jeeze...and she was the one wanting to get out in a hurry.' Sango walked back up and stood in front of Kagome's drooling face. "Snap out of it! Hojo's gone."  
  
"Huh...What?" Kagome responded in a daze. Kagome stood up and noticed her nice little drool pile on her notebook. She blushed with embarrassment and cleaned it up. "I'm sorry San; I just can't help it when I have a major crush on Hojo."  
  
The girls walked out of the room and to their lockers. "Well, you do realize, Kagome, that every other girl in this school has a crush on Hojo. I will admit he is a cutie, but he's not my type." Sango leaned against the lockers waiting for Kagome to get the rest of her things.  
  
"I guess you're right, Sango, but...I don't know. Oh well, we got our road trip to the beach to look forward to." Kagome said holding tight to her books and walking out to her car.  
  
Sango jumped into her Mercedes Benz Convertible and Kagome started up her Mittsubishi Eclipse. "I see ya tomorrow bright and early Kagome!" Sango shouted from her car, driving away.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling. Her cat, Buyo, jumped onto Kagome's bed and curled up next to her. 'I wonder I'll meet any guys at this beach when I go. Probably not. I'm such a fool.'  
  
Kagome rolled on her side and began to pet her cat when her door opened. Her mom stood into her doorway holding a bunch of things. "Kagome dear, I trust both you and Sango to be on your best behavior on your vacation. Here, I bought you these things for your trip just in case."  
  
Her mom placed the objects on the bed and walked out "G'night dear!"  
  
"'night mom." Kagome sat up and tossed Buyo to the other side of her bed.  
  
She fingered through the stuff and noticed that her mom was being overprotective. Five first aid kits, ten bottles of sunscreen, two ponchos, several remedial medicine, and quite a few other odds and ends. Kagome fell back on her bed and kicked the junk off with her feet.  
  
Five minutes later her mom came in again. "Kagome! There's something important I need to tell you!" 


	2. Chapter 2: hitting the road

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 2: Hitting the road  
  
Kagome looked up from her bed and saw her mom breathing heavily in her bedroom doorway. "Kagome dear, there's something important I need to tell you."  
  
"What mom?" Kagome shot up and ran to her mom.  
  
"You won't be able to take that Oden dish I made you for your trip dear. I'm very sorry."  
  
Kagome stood and stared at her mom in a daze. Sweat dripped down the side her face. "Ok mom...uh...thanks for telling me."  
  
"You're welcome dear." Kagome's mom kissed her on the forehead and closed the door.  
  
Kagome walked to her dresser and took off her day clothes and changed into her silky blue starred pajamas. She flopped onto bed and began to think again. 'I really hope that I find a really hot guy at the beach. And I hope Sango finds one too.' Kagome slipped under her covers and fell fast asleep.  
  
Beep Beep Beep... Kagome's alarm clock sounded. She tried to reach for the snooze button but couldn't move. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Buyo was laying on both of her arms.  
  
"Get off of me you fat cat!" Kagome squirmed and struggled.  
  
"Meow." Buyo moaned and went back to sleep.  
  
Kagome finally thrusted her arms up and threw the cat off the bed. She reached for her alarm clock and turned it off. When Kagome turned around she screamed in horror.  
  
"AHH!!!" Kagome screamed. Her mother was standing right in front of her. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry dear, But Sango just called and said that she was going to be a little early." Kagome's mom said pulling Kagome out of bed.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw that her mom was gone. She began to undress and get into her tank top and shorts. Kagome hopped around trying to get her shorts on when she saw her little brother, Souta, standing in her doorway.  
  
"SOUTA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome picked up her stuffed animals and odds and ends in her room and began to throw them at Souta.  
  
Souta began to scream. "MOM! Kagome's being mean to me and throwing things at me!"  
  
'ohhh....that little twerp is going to get it.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Just then their mother ran into Kagome's now messy room. "KAGOME!"  
  
"I didn't do I mom!" Kagome began to say.  
  
"Get some pants on young lady! Do not be indecent in front of your brother."  
  
Kagome looked down and realized that she was standing in her tank top and underwear. She found the closest pair of shorts and put them on. "But mom! Souta came into my room while I was changing."  
  
"I don't care young lady, pick up this room or you're not going!"  
  
She walked out of Kagome's bedroom with Souta by her side. Souta turned around and stuck his tongue out. Kagome stuck hers out back at him and her mom caught her. "I'm warning you!"  
  
'Seesh, some things are just not fair.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome finished cleaning up her room and ran downstairs only to meet Sango sitting on the family couch.  
  
"Took you long enough, Kag." Sango winked.  
  
"Heh...it wasn't my fault. Souta was peeping on me and I happened to throw all my stuff at him."  
  
"Oh...nice one!"  
  
"Whatever." Kagome picked up her suitcases and headed for the door with Sango.  
  
"Hold it right there missy!" Kagome's mom stomped.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.'  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye kiss? My baby is going off on her first road trip." Her mom grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly.  
  
'How embarrassing.' "Yeah mom, I'll miss you too. BYE!" Kagome waved and headed for the car.  
  
Sango and Kagome wanted to take the Benz only to hopefully attract some cute guys. They hopped in the car and took off for the beach.  
  
"Wow, Kag, I can't wait to get to the beach! This is gonna be a great trip! I can feel it." Sango said looking for the next exit to get off of the highway.  
  
"Yeah, me too! Look I see the beach already!" Kagome looked to her right and faintly saw crowds of people swimming, playing beach volleyball and what not.  
  
Ten minutes later they made it to the small Condo they rented and emptied out all their suitcases onto the beds. Kagome jumped on the bed making everything fly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Kagome." Sango said picking up some of her clothes that fell on the floor.  
  
"Sorry San, but I'm just so excited!"  
  
"I can tell. I have an idea, lets get a head start on finding guys and go out now."  
  
"Great!" Kagome jumped off the bed, spilling more things, and ran out the door.  
  
Sango tried to catch up with her. She walked down the porch steps and saw Kagome sitting on a rock nearby. "There you are, Kag."  
  
"Well...took you long enough."  
  
Sango shrugged and helped Kagome up.  
  
Walking along the boardwalk for an hour made the girls bored as hell. 'Guy hunting', as they put it, wasn't going very well.  
  
"Sango, this is useless...there're no guys here interested in us. Let's try again tomorrow." Kagome complained. Sango didn't respond and made Kagome concerned. "Sango...SANGO! You there?" Kagome waved her hand in front of Sango's face.  
  
"Kagome, I think we're in luck." 


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Lovin'

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 3: Summer lovin'  
  
"What Sango?" Kagome asked Sango puzzled.  
  
"Look." Sango pointed in front of them past the hotdog stand.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes "I don't see what you mean."  
  
Just then Kagome spotted two good looking guys walking their way. "Sango! Sango, LOOK!" Kagome grabbed onto Sango's arm.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, I see. That's what I was talking about."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Sango dropped to the ground (ya know, one of those 'anime fall downs', if you know what I'm talking about^_^) "Yeah..."  
  
Kagome looked closer at the two guys and began to notice the details about them. The one guy on the left had semi-short black with a small ponytail and wore long black swimming trunks with purple flames coming from the bottom. The other had much longer black hair and gorgeous blue/purple eyes. His swimming shorts were all red with cargo pockets. Both had defined muscles, but the guy with long black hair had muscles that you could only dream of.  
  
Kagome pulled Sango up from the sand and helped her brush off the sand. "Oh my goodness Sango, those guys are like beyond what I ever imagined us finding!"  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt they'll even talk to us." Sango mentioned readjusting her swimsuit.  
  
Kagome turned and faced the ocean and watched the golden waves rush onto the shore with the mellow sun fading in the horizon. Sango rushed to the closest ice-cream trailer and bought a small ice-cream cone. She stood beside Kagome eating her Strawberry Cheesecake flavored ice-cream.  
  
"Hey there hottie!" A male voice came from behind the girls.  
  
Sango turned around first and was speechless. Kagome turned around a couple seconds later and she ran into Sango's ice-cream cone.  
  
"Hey." Sango quietly responded.  
  
Kagome wiped off the ice-cream off her face and when she opened her eyes it was a really big surprise.  
  
"So, what's up?" The same guy asked.  
  
"Oh...um...nothing right now. We were just going to head back to our condo." Sango looked down at the sand and looked back up. She noticed that the guy talking to her was wearing black trunks with purple flames; the same guy she thought was hot.  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself; I am Miroku and this is my best friend, InuYasha."  
  
"Hey." InuYasha said in a low voice.  
  
"It's getting late, we must go. It was nice meeting you." Kagome tugged on Sango's arm seeing how it was getting darker.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It was nice meeting you...uh...uh-"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yeah, byes!"  
  
Sango and Kagome began to walk up the steps of their small condo. Kagome stood in the doorway and leaned her head up against the side. "Do you realize that we'll never see those awesomely hot guys again?"  
  
"Yeah, but hey, at least we saw some. And plus it's our first night here so far; we have a whole week ahead of us."  
  
"You're right, but this is so depressing." Kagome walked the rest of the way into the condo and into the small kitchen.  
  
Sango stood staring at the just emerging stars in the dark sky. She also turned around and began to go inside when she heard a strange yet familiar voice.  
  
"Hey there....." 


	4. Chapter 4: A surprise encounter

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 4: A surprise encounter  
  
Sango turned around and saw that it was not who she expected. A little girl came up to her and had something in her hand. "Here lady, you dropped this. I thought you might want it back." The little girl opened up her hand and saw that it was a necklace with a small boomerang on it.  
  
"Thank you so much little girl." Sango said kneeling down and giving the girl a hug.  
  
Sango stood up and walked back towards the door. She heard another voice, but this time deeper. 'My goodness, when can I get to be able to go inside?!'  
  
"Hey there...."  
  
Once again Sango turned around and saw that this time it was Miroku. "I forgot to tell you where to meet us. Down the boardwalk about a half a mile you'll see a small café by the name of Seaside eatery. Meet InuYasha and me there at 1 o'clock."  
  
Sango stood in somewhat in a daze shock. "Ok, sounds like a plan." Sango finally walked into the condo and watched Miroku walk away.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango ran into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed Kagome was on.  
  
"What took you so long Sango? I swear you were right behind me." Kagome asked putting her book down.  
  
"First I was stopped by a little girl who found my favorite necklace. Then Miroku stopped me."  
  
"Miroku? The guy we meet today? What'd he want?"  
  
Sango turned onto her back and put her arms underneath her head. "He said to meet him and InuYasha at a café called the Seaside Eatery at around 1 o'clock."  
  
"Wow, interesting. Miroku seemed kinda nice, but that 'InuYasha' guy was real quiet---"  
  
"But can we say HOT!" Sango jumped up and grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Eh....I dunno."  
  
"Oh c'mon Kagome! You're no fun!" Sango took her pillow and hit Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached for the other pillow and began to fight Sango back. Sango threw a good left hook with the pillow and Kagome hit Sango back in the stomach. The fierce brawling went on for the rest of the night. At about midnight the girls finally fell asleep in their own separate beds.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! The alarm clock sounded. Sango got up and turned it off.  
  
"Kagome, its 10 o'clock, get up." Sango stretched her arms and stood up. "KAGOME!!"  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome's bed and noticed that she was sprawled out amongst the bed and the sheets were everywhere. Kagome's hair looked like Medusa trying to attack you. Sango leaned down and began to shake Kagome.  
  
"Wake up!" Sango yelled.  
  
Nothing happened; Kagome was still asleep. Sango decided to sit on top of Kagome to see if it would work.  
  
Kagome began to squirm.  
  
Sango continued to sit on Kagome and heard some mumbling begin. She ignored it until she felt a strong pounding on her back. Sango got up and Kagome shot up on her bed.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"To wake you up sleepyhead! Seesh, I'm surprised your mom hasn't stopped trying to wake you up. You're such a deep sleeper." Sango replied jumping over to her bed.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to get ready for that date you made with that Mitch guy."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing her short stone-washed shorts and green spaghetti strap top. Her hair was down laying overtop over her 'Sunset Inn' visor from her favorite store.  
  
She looked over and saw Sango wearing her pink halter top with black flames and black board shorts with pink stripes on the side. Her hair was pulled back as usual.  
  
"Nice outfit. Lets go." Sango said grabbing her pink sunglasses and walking onto the porch.  
  
Kagome followed Sango onto the porch and saw the sun shining onto the smooth water of the sea. She leaned onto the railing and slipped on her flip-flops. "Now where's this place again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"At that small café a ways down the boardwalk." Sango skipped down the steps and was on her way. "C'mon slow poke! Don't you want to meet the hot guys again?" Sango winked.  
  
"Hell yeah! What are you talking about?" Kagome laughed and caught up next to Sango.  
  
About fifteen minutes late they made it to the café and saw the guys sitting somewhat patiently on the quaint café chairs. As the girls were getting close to the boys Kagome spotted some other girl coming close to the same two guys that her and Sango where going for. Kagome got a determined look on her face and walked faster. 


	5. Chapter 5: To stay or to dream

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 5: To stay or to dream  
  
Kagome looked over to Sango and tugged on Sango's arm to get her attention. "You see that girl over there?"  
  
Sango looked over and saw the girl Kagome was talking about. "Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"She's going after the hot guys!"  
  
"So you're actually interested. I thought you didn't want to see them."  
  
"I never said that! I said that the other guy was kinda weird. But I don't want that wench taking our men!"  
  
Sango laughed hysterically. "Wow, someone's competitive. And I thought I was overreacting."  
  
"I'm not overreacting."  
  
The girls finally approach the guys and Kagome put on a cheesy-happy smile. "Hiya gu---"  
  
Kagome was cut off when the other girl began to talk. "Hey there guys!" She wiped on a cheerleaderish smile and began to wave.  
  
'Oh....if I knew who that girl was, she'd be gone right now!' Kagome thought to herself becoming more furious.  
  
"Uh....hi." Miroku and InuYasha both responded  
  
Kagome took a real good look at the girl and noticed that she looked strangely like herself. Kagome decided to stand there with her arms folded until the brat left.  
  
"Take a deep breath Kag! If she doesn't go, I'll make sure she leaves." Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I join you guys? I'm quite bored." The girl flicked back her long black hair revealing more of what she was wearing. She had on a white bikini top with red Rhine stones and cut-off blue jean shorts. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kikyo."  
  
'How fake is that?! Kikyo...hmm, sounds almost familiar, oh well.' Kagome thought again. She looked over to study the guys' actions towards Kikyo. Kagome saw that Miroku was almost utterly disgusted but InuYasha was totally different. She watched InuYasha's eyes and noticed that were not moving and staring straight a Kikyo. He had a glazed look on that totally gave away that he thought that she was hot. 'I'll show him.'  
  
"Nice to meet you....Kikyo. But I'm really sorry; we're meeting some family here real soon and can't stay long." Miroku affirmed with Kikyo.  
  
"Oh well, in that case, I'll just stay until they come."  
  
"No, I'm afraid that won't be possible miss."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have bothered both of you GUYS." She winked and began to walk off. Kikyo walked past the girls and purposely flung her hair at them.  
  
'Why you little...' Kagome began to think. Sango and Kagome watched her finally walk away and then looked over at the boys. Sango saw that he was staring at Kikyo's butt. Sango and Kagome both fell over.  
  
Kagome got up and helped Sango up as well and finally made it to the table. "Heya! We're finally here." Sango announced cheerily.  
  
"Nice to see you again...uh...I don't think you ever gave me your name." Miroku said standing up.  
  
"I'm Sango, and this is my best friend Kagome."  
  
"Yes, have a seat."  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango and InuYasha. She looked over at InuYasha and wanted to make some conversation. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Hi, nothing really. You?" He replied in a monotone voice.  
  
'Oh boy, this is getting nowhere fast.' She thought to herself. "I'm good."  
  
Miroku saw InuYasha's lost look and became concerned. "Hey man...what's going on? We got two gorgeous chicks here so why aren't you hopping on the bandwagon?"  
  
InuYasha looked away. "Feh, it's nothing to get concerned about."  
  
Kagome looked at how InuYasha was acting and began to think. 'Could it be that Kikyo girl that passed by a few minutes ago? Or could it be he hates me already and doesn't want me around?'  
  
"Hey man, you're lagging on us." Miroku began to think. "I think I know what your problem is...." 


	6. Chapter 6: Boys, Girls, and one really l...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 5: Boys, Girls, and one really large pickle.  
  
Sango gave Miroku a strange look. She didn't realize how InuYasha was acting. Sango looked over at Kagome then to InuYasha. He seemed very uninterested. "What is it Miroku?"  
  
Kagome began to feel uncomfortable and started to stand up. Sango shot her a look. Miroku jumped up and walked over to InuYasha. Kagome felt like an idiot and sat back down. 'Why me?' She asked herself.  
  
"Hey man....what's up?" InuYasha looked at him sheepishly. Miroku knew.  
  
'Oh my gosh if he asks that question one more time...' Sango thought to herself. "Could it be that girl that passed by earlier?" Sango bursted out like a blonde prep.  
  
'Whoa Sango!' Kagome exploded in her head.  
  
InuYasha began to growl, "Feh".  
  
"Dude, calm down. You know what you need? A PICKLE!" Miroku stood up like he won a match of cards.  
  
"A PICKLE!!" Both girls shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that this café has the best pickles around! I'll get you one Inu. It'll cheer you up."  
  
About five minutes later, Miroku came back over to the table with a humongous pickle. It was in a paper plate with a tomato and other garnishes.  
  
Sango almost vomited at the site. "That is so gross!"  
  
"It's just a pickle!" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Miroku set it on the table and some of the pickle juices splattered. Kagome and Sango cringed when the massive pickle splashed.  
  
InuYasha laughed the whole time; both at the girls and the abnormal pickle. "Hahaha! That thing looks like one of those whales in a water show! And it just splashed the water on the audience!"  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha as he was uncontrollably laughing. Kagome slowly began to laugh also which turned into loud out of control laughter. Eventually Sango and Miroku joined in the fun and began to laugh as well.  
  
The group went on laughing for a good period of time for no reason. Until a short, old, pudgy man with a food stained apron on came out of the café.  
  
"Hey you wipersnappn' kids! You better pipe down or I'll get Old Betsy out for you! Ya hear?" The guy wiped his hands on the apron and walked back in.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Miroku all stopped laughing and stood staring where the guy once was. InuYasha, quiet while the guy was talking, started to laugh again.  
  
Sango hit InuYasha over the head. "Shut up!"  
  
"OUCH! Why you little..." InuYasha stood up and Sango and he were face to face.  
  
"Guys! Guys," Kagome began to say, trying to be the referee. "Calm you two! InuYasha, just sit down and hush up!"  
  
At that InuYasha fell hard into his seat. He was in a daze now from the hard blow of Sango's fist and falling down. Kagome and Sango stared at InuYasha, wondering why he fell down do hard.  
  
"What was that about Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh...um. It's nothing. He's just being an idiot again." Miroku gave a sheepish laugh.  
  
"I am not an idiot!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Calm down big boy!" Sango commanded, holding up her fist.  
  
'For some odd reason, InuYasha reminds me of a dog almost." Kagome shook her head. 'Nah, that's silly, Kagome. There's no way he could be a dog. Or could he?'  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head down to the beach and start swimming." Miroku pointed out making way for the beach.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Let's go Kagome!" Sango giggled grabbing Kagome arm.  
  
Kagome laughed with Sango. "Yeah!"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around towards InuYasha. "Aren't you going to eat you---" She didn't finish her sentence when she realized that InuYasha shoved the whole pickle into his mouth. "My goodness! You surprise me."  
  
InuYasha stretched his arms out and closed his eyes "Why wouldn't I?" He gave a faint smile.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The four of them made it down to a small section of beach that was not inhabited by others. Kagome and Sango set down their towels and took off their tops and shorts revieling their swimsuits.  
  
Sango's swimsuit was much like her top. It was black and had pink flames on both the bottom and top parts. Kagome's suit was a green bikini halter top with blue and yellow stripes.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku run into the warm ocean water and waited for the girls to come in.  
  
"Come on! You guys are holding us up!" InuYasha shouted out.  
  
"C'mon now! We have to get our things settled out before we can swim." Kagome responded looking through her draw string bag.  
  
Miroku came out of the water and walked up behind Sango. InuYasha did the same thing behind Kagome. They picked the girls up and ran back to the water.  
  
Sango kicked and screamed the whole way. "Hey! This isn't fair put me down!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked holding onto Sango.  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Miroku let go of Sango, dropping her into the water. Kagome began to laugh and then stopped when she herself was dropped also.  
  
Both girls came out of the water pissed as ever.  
  
"How dare you!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
"You little imp! I swear!" Kagome shoved InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha just stood there and made no reaction to Kagome's shoving.  
  
"InuYasha....INUYASHA!! Hello?" 


	7. Chapter 7: Boys will be boys, but girls ...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 7:Boys will be boys, but girls just want to have fun.  
  
Sango continued to beat the living shiznit (haha, I luv that word) out of Miroku. Miroku attempted to get Sango back, but her strength was no match for him. He found an open opritunity to get Sango. She was turned around trying to do something. Miroku slowly walked up to Sango, but she turned around when he was right there. Miroku went to grab for Sango but missed. Sango suddenly let out a very loud shriek.  
  
Kagome went to tap on InuYasha's shoulder when she heard Sango's piercing scream. "InuYasha! Lets go!"  
  
"What's going on?" InuYasha asked irritated. 'Man, why does this always happen?'  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked in the water over toward Sango and Miroku. Sango was croutched with her arms crossed over herself. She sat herself in the waist-high water and gave Miroku the 'look-of-death'.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked with his arms crossed.  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku and saw Sango's bathing suit top floating in the water. "MIROKU!!! YOU PERVERT!! How dare you do such a thing to my San!" Kagome clogged Miroku over the head.  
  
Kagome walked a little ways over to the piece of clothing and tossed it over to Sango. Sango caught it and went underwater to retie her top back on. Kagome looked back over at Miroku and furiously walked towards him.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kagome before she could get to Miroku again. "Hey, leave him alone I'm sure it was an accident."  
  
Kagome turned around and faced InuYasha. 'Wow, I didn't realize he was so sensitive. But it probably won't last long.' She noticed his deep dark blue eyes; they had a caring touch to them. "I guess you're right, poor guy."  
  
'Heh, poor guy, he does this all the time.' InuYasha rolled his eyes. "It's no biggie," InuYasha mentioned. "It happens all the time."  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha a strange look.  
  
Sango came back to where Kagome was with her top back on. Kagome gave a weak smile. She looked at herself and realized that she and InuYasha were almost in an embrace. Kagome quickly jerked away and stood near Sango.  
  
"So is everything ok now San?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just freaked a little." Sango responded awkwardly.  
  
"A little!?" InuYasha said wide-eyed.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Miroku walked over toward InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango. He went over towards Sango and took her hand and looked down. "I am truly sorry Miss Sango-chan. I did not intentionally mean to do such a horrible thing. It was out of line. Will you please forgive me?"  
  
Sango stood shocked. What could she do to respond to such an innocent response? She tried to talk but nothing came out. "I....I...uh...yes, I forgive you."  
  
Miroku gave a huge smile and kissed Sango's hand. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and noticed that he had a discusted look on his face. Kagome elbowed InuYasha hoping to 'start something'. InuYasha just fell over grabbing his arm.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt!" He said in a whiney tone.  
  
"Idiot!" Sango and Kagome both said as they walked towards the beach.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then at the guys. InuYasha and Miroku were facing away from them. The girls ran into the water and stood behind them.  
  
"1....2.....3!!!!!!" The girls screamed.  
  
At the number three they 'depants' InuYasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome turned around and ran before they could see anything.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The sun was setting and the night was closing in. The golden orange and red radiance from the sun painted the sea making it gold instead of blue. The four sat on the sandy beach staring at the sun. InuYasha laid back on the sand and put his arms behind his head while looking at the darkening sky.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked over towards Miroku and Sango. They seemed to be getting along quite well (^_-). She went to reposition herself when she heard her stomach growl.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha and saw that he was still pissed. "You guys want to get something to eat?" Kagome asked holding her stomach.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone else responded.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
For their dinner they went to a sit-down restaurant called The Boardwalk. It was a casual yet nice place to eat and take your family. There were tables were you could sit outside on the patio and view the surf. Small candles and decorative lanterns were scattered everywhere.  
  
Kagome hung her head down as InuYasha was still pissed from the 'joke'. She almost began to talk when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked back at InuYasha and saw he was staring in that direction. 


	8. Author's note

Heya guys! Just wanted to make a few comments. Due to school and work I may not be able to post as much as I did before (BUT DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!^_^). I would like to thank DarkAngelPearl, Chibi Horsewoman, Crystal Sapphire, The cow mutant, and Priestess Sakura for all reviewing!! LUV YOU ALL! *gives big hugs *. Anywho, I really want to continue my story (b/c I have MANY more ideas up in my head) but if I don't at least get 15- 16 reviews I may just stop. I'm sry for all my fans, but never fear, I will be coming out with a new comedy story soon. But please read and review my story(s), your reviews will always be accepted and appreciated (which all my reviews so far ARE appreciated) and will encourage me to write more of what you want. Just wanted to say that and HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!^_^  
  
Later Dayz!  
  
~Zelda-chic04 


	9. Chapter 8: I challenge you to a duel!

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 8: I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha and began to feel hopeless about him liking her. She gave a huge sigh and sank in her seat. Kagome looked back up at InuYasha as he was still staring at something. Kagome looked harder and saw that that 'something' was Kikyo girl.  
  
"Hey. It's ok Kag, if she comes over here, I'll plop her one right over the head." Sango reassured.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Kagome sighed. 'I just wish a guy would like me.'  
  
InuYasha kept staring at Kikyo, who was sitting on a bench near the beach with two of her friends. Miroku looked back at what InuYasha was looking at and then threw a piece of bread at him. Like lightning, InuYasha saw the piece of bread and caught it in his mouth. Kagome and Sango stared at the amazing display of talent.  
  
Sango jumped up and cheered. "Oh my gosh! That was so wicked awesome!"  
  
Kagome felt embarrassed by her overreacting friend and pulled Sango back down. "Seesh! Calm down San!"  
  
Sango giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. It was so awesome!" She clasped her hands together and smiled (AN: anime style....if you watch anime, you'd know what I mean.)  
  
"Oh, so you're challenging me?" InuYasha boasted.  
  
"I wasn't challenging you, but....I guess I'll take it because I don't like to pass up an opportunity of a challenge."  
  
Miroku and Kagome looked at each other with puzzled looks. They both shook their heads.  
  
"This is going to be most interesting." Miroku said with his hand on his forehead.  
  
"I agree." Kagome replied.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Twenty minutes later Sango and InuYasha had plates upon plates of various types of food. There were buffalo wings ranging from mild BBQ to Habanero hot, chicken fingers, onion rings, French fries, one large pepperoni and sausage pizza, and two large pickles (one for each of them).  
  
"Sango, you're not going to be able to eat all that!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Especially that pickle, my dear." Miroku added.  
  
"You guys have not seen me in action!" Sango bragged.  
  
"I guess you're too chicken to eat all this...oh well..." InuYasha insisted.  
  
"Hell no! The bet's still on!" Sango jumped up and looked like she was about to bite off InuYasha's head. "Let's get this show on the road." Sango grabbed two BBQ wings and shoved them in her mouth. She removed the bones and they were as clean as day.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha said. InuYasha took ten onion rings and a large slice of pizza on heaved it into his large mouth. Sango rolled her eyes and began to shovel more and more food into her mouth. InuYasha followed her action and began as well to eat more.  
  
After the two cleaned up every plate on the table, there was but one left; the plate with the two pickles on it. Kagome sat in amazement and yet wanted to puke at the same time. Miroku's reaction was quite different. He seemed very impressed with Sango and InuYasha. Sango grabbed for the first pickle and stuffed it in her mouth. InuYasha went to grab the other one but was stopped when Sango swiftly reached for the pickle and shoved it in her mouth as well.  
  
Kagome fell back in her chair and threw her hand on her forehead. "You are such a pig Sango. You too InuYasha!"  
  
"I think she has you beat, InuYasha my man." Miroku said sophistically.  
  
InuYasha looked over at Sango and she was still as perky as ever. InuYasha relaxed back in his chair. "So what?"  
  
"You got beat by a girl!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I don't give a---"Suddenly out of nowhere InuYasha belches the biggest burp that the four have ever seen. It was so loud that you could hear someone from 100 feet away say "hey! Who burped?"  
  
All went quiet at the table. Kagome let out a huge laugh while everyone else joined in, even InuYasha. "Man, that was great!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Yeah, that was a great contest." Sango replied.  
  
"NO! I mean that burp! It was the bomb!"  
  
"Don't get too full of yourself." Kagome sighed with a tear going down the side of her face (AN: like one of those 'anime tears' when something stupid happens).  
  
Miroku pulled something out of his pocket and threw it over to InuYasha. "Here, you might need this man." InuYasha looked at it and it was a stick of mint gum. InuYasha ate it and then gave a much smaller burp. Sango and Kagome began to giggle.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango looked at her watch and saw that it was twenty after ten. She got up out of her seat and walked over to Kagome. "It's getting late, we should get going now."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango. "Yeah, it is late."  
  
Kagome began to get out of her seat until Miroku broke in. "Hey Sango, why don't I walk you back to your condo."  
  
Sango gave Miroku a funny look. "I guess." Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and leaded her back.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were left alone at the table. The table was already cleaned from the plates and Miroku took the tab with his Silver Platinum Charge Card. Kagome went to look at InuYasha and he was already walking away. Kagome scurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey! That was great back there, wasn't it?" Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I never met a girl quite like that." InuYasha replied looking down at the boardwalk.  
  
Kagome felt like an idiot trying to be friendly. 'It's no use. He likes Sango and not me, Figures.'  
  
Unexpectedly InuYasha spoke up in a much more friendly tone. "Hey, I need to tell you something." 


	10. Chapter 9: Child's play

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 9: Child's play  
  
Kagome gave a hopeful look to InuYasha. She thought that this was it. 'Oh my gosh! I think he likes me!'  
  
InuYasha gave a small smirk and leaned close to Kagome. He bent over to whisper into her ear. "Your breath smells".  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. She felt embarrassed and covered her mouth. Kagome then clenched her fist, ready to hit InuYasha. She went to sock him one, but he was gone. Kagome looked and saw that InuYasha was sticking out his tongue and running away. Kagome quickly followed him, trying to catch up. InuYasha turned in between two small buildings. Kagome turned where he did and couldn't find him. She slowly walked towards the back looking every which way. Suddenly InuYasha came out and scared Kagome to death. She screamed and ducked down.  
  
"It's ok! It's just me." InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome looked up and glared at him. "Why you little! First you say that I have bad breath, now you scare me half to death!"  
  
InuYasha put out his hand to help Kagome up. She took his hand and stood right in front of him. "Your breath really doesn't smell"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was puzzled.  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome a little bit closer. "I really like you." Before Kagome knew it InuYasha pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips.  
  
They quickly pulled apart from each other and all Kagome could do was gaze at InuYasha. 'This guy is weird. But I guess he does like me!'  
  
InuYasha grinned a bit and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome was still in shock and couldn't believe what happened. "You...like me?" Kagome tried to say.  
  
"Yes, I do," InuYasha looked at the ground. "I'm not very good with emotions, so I really don't know how to express myself."  
  
Kagome wanted to ask about Kikyo, but didn't want to stir up anything seeing as how uneasy with emotions this guy is. 'I really want to ask him, but if I do, I'm afraid he'll get mad. Hey, at least he likes me!' "InuYasha, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
InuYasha just stared at Kagome. "What?"  
  
"About tha-" Before Kagome could speak anymore, out of no where a Seagull passed over them and dropped a 'present'.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna die!" Kagome screamed and backed into the side of the building.  
  
InuYasha tightened his fist and held it up to the sky. "You dumb bird!" InuYasha looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes. "Feh, Stupid girl." InuYasha began to walk away.  
  
'This guy is so insensitive!' Kagome shouted in her head. She reluctantly followed InuYasha back towards the condo where she was staying.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting on the porch steps waiting for Kagome and InuYasha. Sango had her head in her hand and sighed. "When are they going to come?!" Sango complained.  
  
"They'll be here, don't worry." Miroku reassured Sango. He tightened his grip around Sango's shoulders and rubbed her arm with his other hand.  
  
Sango smiled and relaxed herself into Miroku. She started to close her eyes when she felt his arm move. Lower and lower it went. Miroku began rubbing Sango's butt and she freaked. Sango stood up and whacked Miroku sending him into the sand below.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed throwing sea shells at him.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome caught up to InuYasha and tugged on his shirt. "What was that back there?!"  
  
InuYasha looked straight ahead and didn't move his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome fell to the ground (AN: 'anime fall down'). "YOU KNOW! You leaving me!"  
  
InuYasha ignored Kagome and pointed forward. "Hey, look!"  
  
Kagome followed his arm and saw Sango standing up on the porch and Miroku in the sand. She saw Sango standing with her arms flailing everywhere and Miroku ducking for his life. "What the hell is going on?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno, but lets go!" InuYasha picked up Kagome and put her on his back. They ran rapidly over to Sango and Miroku. InuYasha put Kagome down and she ran over to Sango.  
  
"Hey San! What happened?" Kagome asked. 


	11. Chapter 10: The good, the bad, and the p...

***Disclaimer***: I do no own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 10: The good, the bad, and the perverted  
  
Sango was breathing heavily after using all her energy to beat up Miroku. Kagome looked over at Miroku lying on the ground and giggled. "I'm assuming he did something."  
  
Sango began to laugh hysterically. "Boy you're a bright one! Yes he did." Sango turned away and folded her arms.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He did something he wasn't suppose to and he paid greatly for it."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
Sango stared blankly at Kagome. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome fell to the ground. "WHAT DID HE DO TO MAKE YOU THROW HIM TO THE GOUND!!??"  
  
"Oh...he rubbed my butt."  
  
Kagome laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my! Good job Miroku!"  
  
Miroku just moaned.  
  
InuYasha walked up to Miroku with his arms folded. "You just like to get it on with the ladies, don't you?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Miroku bragged now sitting up.  
  
Kagome heard InuYasha and Miroku and screamed. "You perverts! INUYASHA!! Why don't you just sit down next to Miroku where you belong!?"  
  
InuYasha uncontrollably fell hard into the sand. He lifted his head and kept spitting out sand. "Why do you keep doing that?!"  
  
Kagome gave a pissed-off puzzled look to InuYasha. "DO WHAT?"  
  
Before InuYasha could respond, Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled InuYasha to him. "HEY! Watch it, she doesn't know about your little 'ordeal'."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
InuYasha got up and brushed off the sand that was on him. He held out his hand and helped Miroku up. Miroku too brushed off the sand and began to walk to the porch. "Well ladies, it's time that we must go." Miroku looked up and noticed that both Kagome and Sango were gone. 'dang nab it. I lose more girls that way!' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
InuYasha walked up behind Miroku and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, it's ok. I got something to tell you anyway. Lets take the long way home."  
  
"Sure."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Oh Sango!" Kagome wailed throwing herself onto the bed.  
  
"What?" Sango ran over to Kagome and sat next to her.  
  
"Why do guys have to be such jerks?!"  
  
"I dunno, but I sure found myself a pervert."  
  
"Can I tell you something that you promise not to tell anyone else?"  
  
"Sure, you can trust me."  
  
"Well..." Kagome paused to gather her thoughts, "After Miroku walked you back to the condo, InuYasha said that he really liked me and kissed me. I thought he really did, but then he started to act like a major jerk again."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. Is there anything else that happened?"  
  
"Well, he did say he doesn't know how to express himself most of the time."  
  
"There's your answer my friend! He's your typical guy; he doesn't know how to express his emotions properly. But once you've gotten to him, he'll be much better about it. Trust me."  
  
"Wow, I never thought of that."  
  
"Yeah, he'll soften up and just become a cute little puppy dog instead of that wild bull dog that he is."  
  
Kagome laughed. "HAHA....I hope so. Maybe the same thing will happen with you and Miroku."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a stern look. "Whatever, he's too much of a pervert to change."  
  
"I hardly believe that."  
  
"Fine then, don't believe it all you want!" Sango slammed Kagome with her pillow. Kagome came back at Sango with her pillow. They continued to fight for hours until they wore themselves out and fell asleep.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The next morning the girls woke up, had a quick breakfast and headed down to the beach for an early swim. Kagome spread her beach blanket on the sand and sat herself on it. Sango on the other hand walked into the water, about knee high, for a few minutes and walked back out. Sango saw Kagome lying back with her shades on. She shook her one leg at Kagome making her jump.  
  
"SANGO!!" Kagome screamed taking off her sunglasses.  
  
Sango laughed and placed herself next to Kagome on the blanket. Kagome put her sunglasses back on and laid back down. Sango looked around impatiently trying to find something interesting. She looked closer into the waves of the ocean and saw a guy surfing.  
  
She shook Kagome's arm to get her attention. "Hey hey hey!! Look at that guy out there!" 


	12. Chapter 11: Mr Mysterious

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 11: Mr. Mysterious  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and once again took off her sunglasses. "What now San?"  
  
Sango said nothing and just eagerly pointed her arm in the direction of the guy. Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at the surfing hunk.  
  
He did a few impressive moves in the waves and then slowed down to stop. The guy surfed closer and landed on the sandy beach a ways away from the girls. He had very long glossy silver hair and very defined facial features; harvest gold eyes, slim nose, small slender lips, and two purple claw mark tattoos on each side of his face. His muscles glowed in the bright sunlight from the water dripping off. The white and red swim trunks clung to his bulging thighs as he walked to his things. You could see his arm muscles and purple tattoos that were also on his right arm while he was carrying his flowery surfboard.  
  
Kagome was still staring at the 'angel from above', but Sango was thinking something different. "Now that I see him, he's to much of a pretty boy for me." Sango pointed out.  
  
"HELL NO! He's so wicked hott!" Kagome threw her hands together and swooned.  
  
"Whatever, Kag."  
  
Kagome hit Sango in the arm. "Come on! You were the first one to see him and you were so excited about it too!"  
  
Sango felt embarrassed and lowered her head. She didn't want to tell Kagome that she wanted this mysterious being for herself. "I know, but a girl can change her mind!"  
  
"Oh how lame is that! You know I'm right, you DO like him."  
  
Sango growled under her breath. "Yeah yeah, ok ok, I like him."  
  
"There we go! Now lets go meet this guy!" Kagome jumped up and began to stroll his way. Sango tried to catch Kagome, but she was too quick.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Miroku sulked on a bench on the boardwalk and gave a huge sigh. InuYasha was pacing back and forth between the trashcan and the potted flowers on the other side of the bench. InuYasha looked at the clear blue sky and began to think. 'It's no use.' InuYasha sulked and hung his head down. "Come on man....its not that bad." Miroku said with his arms folded and eyes closed.  
  
'I wish I could show my likeness to Kagome better. I feel bad for being this way.' InuYasha sulked in his mind. "Yes it is! Can't you see it? You know me better than anybody else; this is why I can't get any girls because I can't communicate my feelings right!" InuYasha slammed his fist down on a large rock and broke it in half. InuYasha lifted up his hand to slam it down.  
  
Miroku jumped up and grabbed InuYasha's arm in mid swing. "Good grief man! Are you that pissed at yourself?"  
  
InuYasha ripped his arm out of Miroku's grip and looked down and closed his eyes. "Yeah." InuYasha said softly.  
  
Miroku went over to InuYasha and put his arm around him. "I've been noticing Kagome's emotional tendencies and she doesn't seem like the type of girl to get up and leave. She'll stick it out."  
  
"Are you for real and not lying?" InuYasha thought hopefully to himself. 'I hope Miroku is right. If he's lying, he's dead; whether he's my best friend or not.'  
  
"Hell yeah! We're best buds! Why wouldn't you trust me? HEY! You know what you need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pickle!"  
  
InuYasha cracked a smile and pushed Miroku to the side. He began to run towards the café and Miroku quickly tried to catch up.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango slowed down to a walk when she couldn't catch Kagome. "Kagome!! WILL YOU STOP!" Sango screamed trying to get Kagome's attention.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around to face Sango. She folded her arms and tapped her foot in the sand. "Come on you slow poke!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
"I swear you're gonna kill me one of these days with your ridiculous shenanigans!" Sango stated finally making it to Kagome.  
  
"Heh." Kagome giggled and shoved Sango lightly in the arm.  
  
The girls began to mock fight, almost forgetting about the surfer dude. Kagome went to sock another one to Sango when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She grew excited hoping that it was the guy. Kagome turned around to see who it was and noticed that it was just a bird pecking at her for no reason. Kagome fell to the ground and Sango began to laugh.  
  
"HAHA! And you thought it was that guy!" Sango couldn't control her laughing.  
  
Kagome glared at Sango. "Whatever," Kagome looked over to that guy and saw that he was getting a little annoyed, "You better stop your cackling, your HOTTIE is getting pissed."  
  
Sango also gave Kagome an evil look. "I guess we're both even."  
  
Kagome laughed and grasped Sango's arm. "Lets go catch a big one!"  
  
The girls giggled as they walked serenely towards him. The guy was sitting on the sand waxing the bottom of his surfboard. Kagome got the bright idea to pretend to drop her sunglasses and start up a conversation that way. Sango stood about five feet away while Kagome walked on by the guy. She dropped her glasses as planned and went to pick them up. Kagome went to pick them up when he handed them back to her.  
  
"Here you go." The guy said almost like it was rehearsed.  
  
"Uh....thank you." Kagome slowly said, choking up. Kagome was still kneeling next to him not realizing that she had to move. She was too nervous to think straight.  
  
'I better make some convo or else this girl will never leave.' The guy thought to himself.  
  
"So...what's your name?" he asked politely.  
  
"Kagome, and yours?"  
  
"I am Sesshomaru. So what brings you here on such a nice day?"  
  
Kagome was astounded by how sophisticated he sounded for being a surfer.  
  
Kagome became dumbfounded for a moment and then regained her memory. "My friend, Sango, and I are here for the week on vacation. What about you?"  
  
"I live here. I mean, I live a few streets away."  
  
"That's cool. I wish I could live near a beach."  
  
"It's ok, I guess."  
  
"Sango and I are going to meet a couple of our friends we met at the café, you wanna come with us?" Kagome asked anxiously. 


	13. Chapter 12: And now our next contestants...

**Authors note**: Thanx for all you guys reviewing my story! I appreciate it much. If you have anymore ideas for my story, feel free to email me at anytime (my email is in my profile); and you can also IM me on AIM (my sn is on my profile is on there too). BUT PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I love reviews^_^ and the more you review the more I want to write and the more I want to write the more you guys will be happy because you can read my lovely story(s)^_-. LaTeR dAyz!!!  
  
~Zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 12: And now our next contestants on Family Feud!  
  
The two guys laughed at each other after downing several pickles. InuYasha took another and shoved it in his mouth. Miroku couldn't contain himself and began to laugh hysterically. "DUDE! You've eaten 15 pickles already! How much more are you gonna eat?"  
  
InuYasha threw his fist against his chest and let out a huge belch. "I can go on until the cows come home." InuYasha went to grab for another one but Miroku grabbed his arm.  
  
"I think that's enough. You're gonna make yourself sick!"  
  
"Feh, I don't care." InuYasha folded his arms and turned to the side, away from Miroku.  
  
"Sometimes you can be so stubborn," Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. "Is this about Kagome?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever. Yes it is! I know it. You wouldn't act like this unless it involved a girl."  
  
InuYasha gave a small growl. "Ok, ok.....you win. Yes it is about Kagome. I really like her, but with the way I am I can't do the things I want to do right."  
  
Miroku gave a small smirk. InuYasha looked at him and was a little concerned. "You might be in luck. The girls, once again, are coming here in a little while. So when you see Kagome you can try to get her back! Not like you lost her or anything, but try to bring her to you even more."  
  
InuYasha perked up. "You're so smart. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Be a lonely idiot."  
  
InuYasha growled again and grabbed Miroku to give him an atomic sized nooggie.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome's heart began to beat faster and faster waiting for Sesshomaru's reply. She looked at Sango and she gave Kagome a helpful smile. Kagome smiled back and looked back down at Sesshomaru who was now standing up.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Yes, I would like to go with you and Sango."  
  
Kagome jumped inside and squealed. "That's wonderful! We should be heading there now."  
  
"That's cool. Let me put my board in my car and I'll meet you up by that bench." Sesshomaru said pointing to the bench twenty feet away from the silver Viper. Sango's and Kagome's jaws dropped at the sight of the sharp looking sports car. Sesshomaru gave a small grin and walked up the wooden steps.  
  
Sango waited for Sesshomaru to start up the steps and pulled Kagome aside. "This guy seems strange, especially with all the markings on his face and arms. What's with him being polite? He's a surfer dude! He lives here and doesn't even have that 'surfer accent'."  
  
"Sango, it's ok! I understand where you're coming from, but, he's hot and has a very nice car! Would you rather have a run down impolite guy?"  
  
"No. You're right, but I'm still not sure. I'm just gonna keep an eye out for him."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and went up the stairs towards the bench. Sango sighed and followed her up as well. Sesshomaru was already there when Kagome and Sango went up. "Man, you girls took a while." Kagome and Sango just smiled and giggled.  
  
They began to walk towards the café after their little fun time. The whole walk Kagome and Sango joked and talked with Sesshomaru, which made him ease up a bit from his tenseness. "Wow that was a great joke Sango!" Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"I got more where that came from!" Sango grinned.  
  
"Please tell another San!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Ok ok...There was this one guy who died and went to heaven...." Sango began.  
  
Kagome continued to listen and walk when she saw Miroku and InuYasha sitting at the table. She heard a strange noise coming from Sesshomaru and looked at him. He was growling and saw that his eyes got smaller as he glared in front of the girls. Kagome looked at the table with the boys and saw that InuYasha had a pissed look on his face too. Sango, Kagome and Sesshomaru made it to the table with InuYasha and Sesshomaru looking mad.  
  
"....And then he said, 'oh that clock...I use it for a ceiling fan' ". Sango finished not realizing that Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't paying attention. "Guys, you ok?" Sango looked around and saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru with furious expressions on, Kagome looking worried, and Miroku calm as day. "Ok, what's going on?"  
  
InuYasha jumped up and growled. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!" 


	14. Chapter 13: Revenge is ever so sweetor i...

***Authors note***: Man...I luv you guys! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :: cough cough gag:: Ahem, anywho...about the pairings...I don't usually say who the pairs are b/c I'm tricky and like for my readers to find out on their own (which won't be too hard^_^)^_-. I really think that a sess/kag pair is kinda awkward....and NO there will not b a love triangle between sess/kag/inu....personally, I think that's wrong...InuYasha and Kagome are meant to be, much how like my b/f acts like InuYasha, but totally denies it^_^ Thanx to all who review!!! AND KEEP THEM COMING! (AN provided by Anti [.] Poptarts' review ^_-) Remember, duct tape is the force!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!!  
  
~Zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 13: Revenge is ever so sweet...or is it?  
  
Kagome and Sango looked cautiously at InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Sango slowly moved out of the way and to behind Miroku who was sitting patiently at the table. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What in the world is going on?" Sango asked nervously.  
  
"Just watch and see." Miroku said tolerantly. Sango rolled her eyes and painfully continued to watch.  
  
Kagome stood in between the two guys scared as hell. She swallowed and took a couple steps back. She became more scared when she heard InuYasha growling louder and saw Sesshomaru's eyes getting red. "Um...guys...." Kagome quietly asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" InuYasha barked out in a temper.  
  
"It's not of importance to you." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What the hell you bastard! You know darn right why you're here." "Guys..."  
  
"Maybe. But it's not important to you."  
  
"I swear..." InuYasha growled and lunged at Sesshomaru but was immediately stopped by Sesshomaru's fast hands.  
  
"Fine, I was with Kagome and Sango. They invited me to hang out with them with a couple of their friends that they were going to meet, and I'm sure they didn't mean you, little brother." Sesshomaru fought back with his words.  
  
"Guys..." Kagome tried again.  
  
"INVITED YOU!!! Feh! They certainly meant me and Miroku."  
  
"GUYS!!!" Kagome screamed holding her arms in the air.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Why are you guys fighting!? And did you call him 'little brother'?" Kagome confusingly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am related to that snobby, stuck up, lying sack of---" InuYasha was cut off when Sesshomaru quickly grabbed him by the collar and held InuYasha in the air.  
  
"How dare you! Now you shall pay!" Sesshomaru lifted up his free hand to punch InuYasha but was stopped by Kagome's shrieking.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha onto the concrete patio and turned to face Kagome. InuYasha sat there momentarily rubbing his head.  
  
Sango watched in horror as Miroku just shook his head. Sango pulled up the seat next to Miroku and hugged his arm. "OH MIROKU! This is so horrifying! I feel so bad for kag-chan!" Sango dug her face into Miroku's muscular arm.  
  
Miroku caressed Sango's hair. "It's ok my dear. It'll be ok, trust me. Why don't you and I get some ice cream."  
  
Sango's head perked up. "Ice cream!?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
"With InuYasha there, she'll be fine. You need the ice cream to relax."  
  
Sango nodded her head and then the two got up and walked to the ice cream parlor next door to the café.  
  
Kagome covered her mouth in shock as the two bothers were beating each other down, or at least Sesshomaru beating InuYasha. Kagome bent down to touch InuYasha's arm when she was pulled away by Sesshomaru. "Let's go. Let's find your REAL FRIENDS that you were going to MEET." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
Kagome tripped as Sesshomaru grabbed her. 'What in the world is going on?!' She thought to herself. "But that was him..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
InuYasha was still sitting on the ground unable to get Kagome back from Sesshomaru. He growled louder than before. 'How could she do that to me?!' InuYasha thought trying to hold back his anguished emotions.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and then to InuYasha. She gave InuYasha a sincere look, but was denied when she saw that he was looking away. 'InuYasha, I hope you still know that I really like you!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango was still eating her mint chocolate chip ice cream when she looked out the parlor window. Kagome was gone. Sango grew concerned and reached for Miroku's hand. "Miroku, Kagome's gone. And so is Sesshomaru."  
  
Miroku looked up from his banana split sundae. "What?! Is InuYasha still there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's sitting on the ground pouting it looks like."  
  
Miroku threw down his spoon and got up. "This is not good my dear! Let's go!" He took his plastic bowl and threw it away. Sango followed as she threw away her napkins and spoon.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked outside and back to the table where they were previously. Miroku approached InuYasha while Sango stayed back some.  
  
InuYasha was in the process of finally getting up when Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "What happened? Where's Kagome and Sesshomaru." InuYasha just looked at Miroku. His eyes told the whole story. "I see." Miroku answered.  
  
InuYasha looked toward the beach and began to think some. He saw some one walking down near the sandy beach and InuYasha cracked a smile. Miroku and Sango once again grew concerned. 


	15. Chapter 14: Is liking someone that tough...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 14: Is liking someone that tough?  
  
"InuYasha! What are you doing!?" Sango screamed.  
  
InuYasha ignored her as he was walking towards the beach. He had a determined look on his face. Miroku ran up to InuYasha to try to stop him. InuYasha lifted up his hand and hit Miroku on the head. Miroku fell to the ground and Sango ran over to him.  
  
'How uncaring and selfish!' Sango thought to herself. She looked up closer to where InuYasha was walking to and saw something. It was a familiar figure with long black hair. From being so far away Sango couldn't see the persons face.  
  
InuYasha had a huge smile on his face now. The girl swung her hair and walked toward InuYasha. She put a fake smile on her face and began her flirting. "HI! How are you?" She asked acting like a bally girl. "It's SO NICE to see you again. What's your name? Mine's Kikyo. I told you that already."  
  
InuYasha was spinning around from Kikyo's astounding wordage and how she didn't take a breath while talking. 'Oh boy. This is gonna be a LONG day.' InuYasha rolled his eyes. He didn't know where to start from her long speech. "Uh...I'm InuYasha."  
  
"That's a nice name! I like it. It reminds me of a dog. You look like a dog too. I mean, you're so cute. I mean, you're really hot. I mean-" Kikyo rambled on again.  
  
"Uh...thanks" InuYasha felt embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. 'Oi vey. I don't care how annoying this girl is, Kagome left me and she deserves it.'  
  
"Anywho! Let's get something to eat. No, lets go swimming. I LOVE swimming! It's so fun, it's good exercise too," Kikyo squeezed InuYasha's arm fat. "You need to work out mister!"  
  
InuYasha yelped and pulled away his arm. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Kikyo began to fake cry. "You....you...you don't...you don't want me to care for you? I was just suggesting. That's all!"  
  
InuYasha felt bad yet wanted to punch in her face for being so annoying. "I...I...I'm sorry. Don't cry, I'll go swimming with you."  
  
"REALLY!?" Kikyo squealed grabbing InuYasha's arms and pulling him towards the ocean.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru finally stopped half a mile down the boardwalk near the rocky section of the beach. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulders as he jumped onto the boulders. Kagome squirmed and yelled as she hit Sesshomaru's back.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!!" Kagome screamed again.  
  
"As you wish." Sesshomaru calmly said carefully putting down Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to jump off the rocks when Sesshomaru spoke again. "Look." He pointed out into the ocean.  
  
There was a group of dolphins swimming by. Every so often you could see a dolphin or two jump out of the water. Also, the high sun was reflecting off the foaming waves making the scene more beautiful than ever. Kagome felt softened by the sight and stood next to Sesshomaru. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "This is very beautiful, just like you."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
"You are what he says. He wasn't lying."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew who you were from the start, or at least I did, which I did. Last night when InuYasha came home he was so happy; happier than he had ever been in a long while. As we acted back at the café, that is how we act most of the time, but last night was a once in a life time event. We sat on our deck looking at the stars while he described a lovely young girl with long silky black hair, I only assume he meant you. I felt proud for the guy because he couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it. I mean, I've had plenty of girls in my time, it's time he had his. That's how I knew about you before was InuYasha talking about him. Our meeting was surely by fate for us to meet. Do you realize that you're the first girl who didn't try to run away from him at all? That's not all he likes about you. For the rest you'll have to ask him yourself." Sesshomaru finished and sat at the edge of the rock.  
  
Kagome hung her head down and sat next to him. She moved her legs back and forth, feeling uneasy from what Sesshomaru said. 'So InuYasha really does have feelings for me. So why was he acting all defensive over me?' The thought struck Kagome in the head. She finally realized. "So he really does like me after all? So what about you?"  
  
"Yes he does, very much. As for me, I just wanted to see the beauty he described in person." Sesshomaru picked up a small pebble and skipped it across the water.  
  
Kagome giggled and picked up a pebble too to try her luck at it. She threw it and it just plopped into the water. They both laughed. "I have to get going. I don't want to leave Sango worrying much about me. It was nice talking to you Sesshomaru." Kagome said getting up.  
  
"Yes it was. I hope our paths will meet again." Sesshomaru replied still looking at the water.  
  
Kagome jumped down off the rocks and started down the boardwalk. She walked at a slow easygoing pace until thoughts flooded her mind. What if InuYasha totally left for good? What if InuYasha is still sitting there? What if InuYasha found another girl? What if-  
  
Kagome quickened her stride and began to run, dodging people and random animals along the way. The thoughts became greater as the seconds turned to minutes, haunting her all the way. 'I hope I'm not too late.'  
  
When Kagome turned on the bend of the walkway, she saw InuYasha down on the beach. She slowed up and walked the rest of the way towards him. Kagome went to go down the wooden steps but stopped when she heard InuYasha and another voice. She looked up and wanted to cry. 


	16. Chapter 15: He loves me, he loves me not

***Author's note***: I would like to congratulate DarkAngelPearl for being the 50th reviewer!! ::people in back cheer and balloons and streamers fly everywhere:: LOL...I had to do that. Anywho, I was just thinking....since I'm at 50 reviews I was thinking of setting a goal of some sort. The goal will be to get 100 (hopefully even more) reviews by chapter 23. It's all of our goal, not just mine. But it can't happen if you guys don't do anything!! You all love this story so get on the ball! Just remember, the goal will not be met unless you do your part! Like Smokey the Bear said 'Only you can prevent forest fires'....er...never mind. Just review please^_^  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 15: He loves me, he loves me not  
  
Miroku sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head. Sango kneeled next to him rubbing his arms. She sighed and sat herself next to Miroku. "Are you ok?" Sango asked softly to Miroku.  
  
Miroku was sort of in a daze, but was able to comprehend what was going on. "Uh....yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Sango gave a slight smile and leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder. He took his one arm and wrapped it around Sango. She cringed hoping that he wouldn't touch her butt. When she felt that Miroku's hand was on her arm she relaxed. Sango closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the ocean air.  
  
"I wish Kagome would get back here." Sango said moving closer to Miroku.  
  
Miroku got a smirk on his face and moved his arm down to Sango's waist. "She'll be back. I know it."  
  
Sango jumped a little and tensed up again. "You better be right." Sango sternly said holding onto her boomerang necklace.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at the waves and at InuYasha with that other girl. They didn't really want to do anything else because Sango wanted to wait for Kagome to see if she would come back. Every minute Sango would get more furious at InuYasha for 'flirting' with that girl over on the beach, but she contained her anger in hopes of Kagome returning. She wanted to go get her, but she didn't know her way around and Miroku told her to wait also.  
  
A couple hours past by with Miroku and Sango still sitting on the café porch and InuYasha with the mysterious (AN: it's still mysterious to San/Mir) girl. Sango was about to give up and head back to the condo when she heard some running feet coming their way. Miroku heard to and perked up with Sango. They didn't feel like moving anymore so Miroku and Sango just sat patiently.  
  
The figure ran in front of them and slowed down. Sango looked at the person and noticed who it was. "Oh my gosh! It's Kagome!" Sango went to get up but was pulled down by Miroku. "What the?"  
  
Miroku let go of Sango's arm. "Let Kagome handle this. We'll just sit and watch."  
  
"Like....spy?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and nodded his head. Sango sighed again and placed her again once again on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome stood in shock by the scene. Kikyo's arms were around InuYasha's waist and InuYasha just stood confused yet pissed. Her eyes stared at Kagome like poison daggers ready to kill. Kagome shook her head slowly and took a couple steps back. "How....could you..." Kagome said softly.  
  
"NO! How could YOU!" InuYasha barked back.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Yes it was! Every girl falls for Sesshomaru, and you're one of them!"  
  
"He's mine now slut!" Kikyo hacked in. "So why don't you pick up your 'baggage' and leave!" Kikyo's words were like ice to Kagome. Kikyo flipped her hair and moved closer to InuYasha.  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She was astonished. "But...but...."  
  
"I saw how you were with him and how you two ran off." InuYasha started again.  
  
"It's not like that..."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"IT ISN'T!"  
  
InuYasha walked closer to the water with Kikyo. "I hope you have fun with Sesshomaru!"  
  
"LISTEN! Will you just listen!? It's not like that. What happened wa-"  
  
"Don't bother. You don't care, so why should I?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wider. "But I thought..." Before Kagome finished she ran up the steps sobbing.  
  
Kikyo pulled on InuYasha's arms. "Forget about that wench, you have me now." Kikyo tightened her grip and began her flirting again.  
  
InuYasha hung his head low. 'I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry Kagome.' He looked at Kikyo and acquired an evil glare. InuYasha pulled himself away from Kikyo. "Stay away from me b**ch! And if I ever see you around me or my friends, you're toast." InuYasha growled.  
  
Kikyo stood scared. She shook in terror as she watched a mad InuYasha walk up the stairs. Kikyo began to think and wickedly began to laugh. 


	17. Chapter 16: Together again

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 16: Together again  
  
Sango was calmly looking over to where Kagome and InuYasha where. Kagome turned around and faced Sango and Miroku. Kagome began to run with her hands covering her face.  
  
"KAGOME!! KAGOME WAIT!" Sango screamed jolting up trying to stop Kagome. Kagome just ignored Sango and ran towards the condo. Sango hung her head down and sulked. Miroku got up and put his hand on her shoulder. She growled and sharply pulled her shoulder away. "Leave me alone!" Sango snapped and stomped into the nearby gift shop.  
  
Miroku's jaw hung open as Sango walked away. "I'm sorry sweetie." He went into the café and bought five pickles and sat down at the outdoor table. Miroku looked up from his half eaten pickle and noticed InuYasha angrily walking up from where he was. Miroku perked up and went over to InuYasha. "Hey man, what was that about?"  
  
"Nothing." InuYasha lowly growled.  
  
"Oh." Miroku and InuYasha kept on walking even though InuYasha was purposely walking faster than Miroku.  
  
Out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumped down in front of InuYasha. 'I better get out of here. With both Sesshomaru and InuYasha here TOGETHER, this isn't going to be good.' Miroku thought to himself backing up and then walking into the same gift shop Sango was in.  
  
'Thanks a lot Miroku.' InuYasha thought before he was slammed into the ground.  
  
"Little brother, how dare you treat Kagome like that." Sesshomaru sternly said.  
  
InuYasha barked. "I didn't do anything! She's the one who left with you!" InuYasha tried to get up, but Sesshomaru punched him and made InuYasha fall onto the ground again.  
  
"You have the wrong idea, little brother." Sesshomaru picked up InuYasha off the ground and threw him into a chair. "I took Kagome with me to talk to her. After last night I wanted to check out this 'beauty' that you described for me. I told her about you liking her and she confessed the same thing to you. Kagome came back to where you were to tell you that she liked you, like you like her. How dare you do that to her; Yelling and screaming in her face. You're a disgrace to the family, little brother. Go back to her and apologize. If you like her like you told me, you would." Sesshomaru slapped InuYasha and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha felt his face and turned around to see Sesshomaru walk away. He turned back around and got up from his seat. Thoughts of Kagome flooded his mind as he walked faster and faster towards her condo.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kikyo stopped her laughing and took out her cell phone from her purse. She dialed a number and waited for a reply.  
  
"Hello?" A raspy voice came from the other end.  
  
"Yeah, um, I need you and your loser friend to meet me at the Seaside Eatery. Bye." Kikyo hung up and placed her phone back in her purse. She walked up to the café and waited for the people to come. About ten minutes later, two tall, handsome looking men approached Kikyo. "Hello boys. I have a job for you," She began as she crossed her legs and flipped her hair. "I need you to get rid of a girl named Kagome. She's being a menace and taking InuYasha away from me. Kouga, I need you to go up to her condo and sweet talk her and take her to that expensive restaurant down the road." Kikyo handed Kouga a piece of paper of with an address on it and $100. "And you, Hiten, tomorrow..." Kikyo started.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome ran into her bedroom and covered herself with her blankets. She didn't want to be in public anymore by getting embarrassed in front of everyone by InuYasha. Her tears from her crying soaked the pillowcase Kagome was using. She was now ashamed and depressed. Kagome jumped when she heard a banging on the door. Slowly she threw the blankets off and walked to her bedroom door. Kagome looked down the hallway and to the door and saw InuYasha standing there.  
  
"Kagome! Please come here!" InuYasha yelled trying to get Kagome to come to him.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed back at him. She slammed her bedroom door and ran back onto the bed. Kagome sobbed again as her love life was going down the drain.  
  
Two minutes later a loud bang on her window came and scared Kagome again. She jolted up and went to the window. It was InuYasha again. Kagome went to shut the window and pull down the blinds when she heard InuYasha's begging plea.  
  
"KAGOME! Please listen! I'm sorry!" InuYasha apologized.  
  
"You're not sorry you selfish pig!" Kagome hollered back at him.  
  
"I AM! I still really like you....." InuYasha trailed off.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked when she didn't hear InuYasha.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"IstillreallylikeyouandI'mreallysorry,forgiveme?"  
  
Kagome smiled, But then again her conscious was talking to her.  
  
"Hey! HELLO! You don't need him! He dumped you for that hoebag back there!" Her conscious sternly said.  
  
"I know, but he apologized and sounds really sincere."  
  
"That's what he WANTS you to think. DON'T GO BACK TO HIM!"  
  
"I will! I trust him now go away!"  
  
InuYasha gave Kagome a strange look. "What are you doing?"  
  
^^;;"Uh....nothing." Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, then will you answer my question."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgive you. And I really like you too!" Kagome said jumping out of her window and into InuYasha's arms. He smiled at Kagome and carried her to the boardwalk. InuYasha set Kagome down near a bench and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and a small tear came from her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and saw someone with an unwavering look on their face. 


	18. Chapter 17: A table for two and a broken...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 17: Table for two and a broken heart  
  
Kagome let go of InuYasha and looked at the guy who was coming towards them. Kagome went to go hug InuYasha again when the guy approached them. He had long dark brown hair in a braided ponytail and his dark seductive eyes were at a slight angle that made him fine looking. His teeth were a bit on the sharp side but he still had that debonair smile. He wore a nice brown leather jacket with a complimenting pair of 'dirty washed' slim fitting jeans. His tight black shirt and brown shoes gave the ensemble the added touch.  
  
Kagome stared at his muscularly formed body. She shook her head to bring her back to reality. Before she knew it the guy grabbed her arm and brought her close to him.  
  
"Hello. I am Kouga. I saw you around this beach and your beauty just amazed me. I couldn't be without you so I'm asking you to dinner at the Le Clair de Lune Ristorante. Will you please be my guest and dine with me?" Kouga sophisticatedly said kissing Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome stood stunned and didn't know what to say. InuYasha on the other hand had the vein on his head pulsing and was clenching his fist.  
  
"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with you, slimebag!" InuYasha growled low.  
  
"Pish posh, I'm sure she wants to decide for herself." Kouga replied.  
  
Kagome was still confused by all this. "Uh....I...I," Kagome looked over to InuYasha and then to Kouga. "I guess I'll go, seeing as though it's a once in a lifetime opp---" Before Kagome could finish Kouga impatiently pulled Kagome away.  
  
"Alrighty then, let's get a move on so we can catch our reservations." Kouga stated walking away now with Kagome in his arms.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"That's so cute Miroku!" Sango pointed out.  
  
"What's cute?" He asked.  
  
"That small dolphin statue over there by the display of stuffed animal turtles."  
  
Miroku looked over and picked up the small glass statue. "I guess so. You want it? You got it!" Miroku walked over to the cashier to pay for the object.  
  
"Uh, Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm paying for this. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"I never said I wanted it."  
  
"I know you didn't," Miroku turned over the statue and saw the price. "OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"'bout time. That's why I didn't want it, it's too expensive."  
  
"IT'S FREAKN' 45 DOLLARS!!!"  
  
Sango put her hand over Miroku's mouth. "I know. That's why I wasn't going to get it."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and laughed. She took the object from Miroku and set it back with the other statues. Miroku took Sango's hand in his as they walked out the door. Sango giggled the whole time about what Miroku did. They stepped outside the door when they saw InuYasha walking down towards them. Miroku let go of Sango and ran up to InuYasha.  
  
"Hey man, why so down? Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha gave a dangerously low growl.  
  
"Hey man! I was just asking. I think this time we seriously need to talk and you not run off." Miroku suggested.  
  
InuYasha gave a slight nod and stared down at the ground. Miroku put his arm around him and set him down on the nearby bench. Sango followed closely behind.  
  
"Ok Inu-chan, what happened?" Miroku calmly asked.  
  
"Well, I went over to her condo to see her and we made up. We went to down to the boardwalk when this jerk, Kouga, comes up to us and sweeps Kagome off of her feet." InuYasha suddenly stopped.  
  
"What else happened?" Sango asked impatiently.  
  
InuYasha snarled. "The son of a B***h asked her to dinner at that fancy restaurant down the road and she accepted."  
  
Sango mouthed an 'ouch'. Miroku looked at InuYasha in disgust. "And you just let her go?"  
  
"YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAME THING!" InuYasha barked.  
  
"GUYS!" Sango broke in. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this and we can surely solve it."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome and Kouga finally made it to the Ristorante. Kagome changed into a green spaghetti strapped sun dress before they arrived. The two were approached by the head waiter and were then seated in a table for two on the balcony overlooking the now deep golden sea. The waiter set the menus on the table and left for Kagome and Kouga to make their selections.  
  
"Everything sounds so wonderful." Kagome squealed.  
  
"Yes it does." Kouga replied.  
  
Kagome was zipping through the pages trying to find something appetizing when reality struck. 'Oh my gosh. What am I doing here? I just left InuYasha for this guy! No, wait. He took me away from InuYasha. This sucks. Being taken away twice in one day; this is a living hell.' Kagome thought to herself while looking down at the beach.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" Kouga asked, concerned by how she looked.  
  
'Dear?' "yeah, I'm OK." Kagome softly said returning to her menu. 


	19. Chapter 18: Right back at ya!

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 18: Right back at ya!  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango sat at the Café table not talking to each other. They were bored, frustrated, and out of things to do for the day. Suddenly, Miroku jumped up and pointed his hand up in the air. InuYasha and Sango looked up at Miroku in confusion.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Miroku yelled out.  
  
Sango grumbled while InuYasha rolled his eyes and laid his head on the table. "What now?" Sango asked low and slowly.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal," Miroku began now sitting down and leaning into Sango and the 'sleeping' InuYasha. "First, we'll go up to the restaurant and....."  
  
"Well DUH!!!" InuYasha yelled out with his head still in his arms. Sango hit InuYasha in the back of the head and he let out a yelp. "Continue Miroku." Sango calmly said.  
  
"Okie dokie then. Ok, what we're going to do is 'sabotage' the restaurant. You, my hott darling, will dress up 'sexy' and show off your lovely features that are oh so appealing and will try to distract all the waiters and such. While you're doing that InuYasha will punch Kouga's lights out and I'll take Kagome and carry her out."  
  
The vein on Sango's forehead began to pulse and she clenched her fist together. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard!"  
  
InuYasha perked up at Miroku's last sentence. A smirk grew on his face. InuYasha looked up at Sango. "So what then do you propose we do then Sango?"  
  
Sango hit Miroku over the head with her clenched fist. "THIS is WHAT we're gonna do." Sango leaned over and began to whisper in InuYasha's ear with Miroku lying on the ground swirly eyed.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome stared off into the faint sunset that was disappearing into the ocean. She felt horrible and wanted to leave. Kagome placed her elbow on the table and set her head in her hand. Kouga saw her and made a quick comment. "That's not very lady like to have your elbows on the table."  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga, startled by his comment, and removed her arm. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome said unemotionally while looking down.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're ok sweetheart?"  
  
Before Kagome could answer the waiter came with their meals steaming hot and ready to eat. The waiter set Kagome's meal before her and it completely changed her mood. The aroma of fresh from the sea lobster with melted butter, chives, and ginger brightened Kagome's disposition. She forgot all about why she was depressed as she dug into her food like a vulture to an animal. Kouga looked at her and laughed a bit. "Slow down my dear, you'll choke yourself." He said while he was getting ready to cut his Fillet Minion.  
  
"Sorry about that Kouga. It's just I've never had lobster and it tastes so good." Kagome respond while stuffing more food into her mouth.  
  
Kagome took a slight break and looked to her side at the other diners gracefully eating their meals. She went to go back to eating when she saw two people walk in through the door out of the corner of her eye. Looking up to see who it was Kagome noticed it was a very elegant Sango and a more than handsome InuYasha. 'Why are they here? Heh, InuYasha probably got jealous and is using my best friend as revenge!' Kagome thought to herself while putting a piece of lobster in her mouth.  
  
Kouga looked over and noticed InuYasha and Sango. He quickly turned his head back. 'I wonder what they're doing here. Probably up to no good. Well, I won't let them get in the way once I get rid of InuYasha.' Kouga growled inside of his mind.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango and InuYasha walked through the doors of the restaurant and looked around. "Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Sango said while walking up to the head waiter who was standing by the reservation book.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok I guess." InuYasha grumbled.  
  
Sango elbowed him. "You have no spine."  
  
"Ma'am. Reservation please." The waiter asked.  
  
"Takashi."  
  
The waiter looked down and nodded his head in approval. "This way Ma'am." He said while showing InuYasha and Sango the way to their table.  
  
When they arrived Sango realized that it was farther away than she wanted. "Um, sir, do you have any available tables like near or on a balcony looking over towards the ocean. We want this night to be romantic." Sango said falsely holding onto InuYasha's arm as if she was dating him.  
  
"Yes we do Ma'am, follow me please." The waiter turned around and showed InuYasha and Sango to a table that was on another balcony part, but was much closer to Kagome and Kouga. The waiter gave them their menus and left.  
  
Sango stood next to the table while InuYasha sat himself. Sango coughed rather loudly to get InuYasha's attention. "WHAT!" He said annoyed.  
  
"Are you stupid or something? Remember the plan!" Sango said.  
  
InuYasha moaned while getting up. He walked over the Sango's seat and pulled it out for her. She sat down and InuYasha pushed her in. Sango began to look at her menu while InuYasha began to get exhausted already from the 'plan'. "What would you like to drink sweetheart?" InuYasha asked cringing in disgust.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. It's only momentarily until we get Kagome back." Sango coughed and got back into her 'romantic' mode. "I would like one of those Italian sodas to drink honey bunches." She said with a cheesy smile.  
  
InuYasha sunk in his chair. "Yes dear." InuYasha straightened himself up and began to look at his menu as well. He pulled it down some and saw Kouga trying to do something to Kagome. 


	20. Chapter 19: The calm after the storm

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 19: The calm after the storm  
  
Sango thanked the waiter as he left the table from bringing their food. InuYasha picked up his fork and began to pig out on his ramen noodle shrimp scampi entrée with pickles on top.  
  
"InuYasha!" Sango barked. "We're in a nice restaurant. Please use your manners." She finished putting a piece of her steak in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry sweetie." InuYasha answered slurping up a noodle.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes. She looked behind her and saw that Kouga was about to get up. "InuYasha, lets go!" She quietly ordered grabbing InuYasha's arm.  
  
"HEY! I wanna eat my ramen! Let me go woman!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"SHH!! We're going to go over to Kagome and Kouga. It's time to end this for good!" Sango let go of InuYasha and regained her normal composure. She approached Kagome and Kouga and started to pretend to be shocked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kagome! It's such a surprise so see you here. So how are you?" Sango said acting all surprised.  
  
Kagome looked up and gave a big smile for the first time that whole night. "Sango! Yeah, it is a surprise. So what's the occasion for being here?" Kagome asked. Kouga noticed Sango and began to worry.  
  
"Well...." Sango started. InuYasha popped out from behind her and stood next to Kagome.  
  
"Nothing at all. We were just in the neighborhood." A sweat dropped from InuYasha's forehead as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'm sure of that dogface." Kouga said out of nowhere.  
  
InuYasha growled as he stomped towards Kouga. "Dogface? Is that all you can come up with?"  
  
Sango's face widened with more surprise that this wasn't part of the plan. "GUYS!" She screamed standing in between Kouga and InuYasha with a hand on each of their chests. "We're in a restaurant! So please calm down or take this somewhere else."  
  
InuYasha went to reach for Kouga's shirt. "Ok, lets go, B***ard." Kagome took a hold of his arm and gave him a sincere look. InuYasha looked down guiltily and let go.  
  
Kouga sat back down in his seat. Kagome moved away from InuYasha and drug Sango over to the side. "What's the real reason you guys are here?" Kagome asked kind of sternly.  
  
"Don't worry Kag, we're here to get you away from this creep." Sango responded with a smile. Kagome smiled back with reassurance. The girls turned around to see InuYasha get back up and head towards Kouga.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kouga's collar and pulled him up to his face. "Stay the hell away from my woman! And I never want to see your filthy face around here again!" InuYasha held Kouga back and punched him with all his force in his face.  
  
Sango and Kagome gave a slight shriek. Kouga fell over the chair and InuYasha went back over towards the girls. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "Lets go." Kagome looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Sango folded her arms and watched Kagome and InuYasha walk out the door. She looked around and saw that everyone in the restaurant was staring at where the couple was as well as herself. "What are you guys staring at? The show's over!" She ordered while going towards the door.  
  
Before she could leave the head waiter tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss, I'm sorry to say that someone has to pay the damages and food bills and the only person left is you."  
  
Sango grinned and took out a flashy platinum credit card. "Here you go." She handed it to the waiter and he began his work. Once the card was returned Sango walked out of the building and headed towards the condo.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she awakened from a sound coming from the roof. She looked out the window and observed the rain coming down. "Sango, wake up." Kagome said shaking Sango to get her up.  
  
"Mmm....Miroku..." Sango mumbled.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. She began to shake Sango again.  
  
"MIROKU!! That's what I like...." Sango said again.  
  
Kagome covered her head and screamed. She snatched her pillow and hit Sango repeatedly. "SANGO! I SWEAR!"  
  
Sango shot up flailing her arms about. "Why in all the hell are you hitting me?!" She yelled.  
  
"'MIROKU!! That's how I like it!' " Kagome mimicked.  
  
Sango growled. "I didn't say that."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
The girls began to pillow fight and laughed while hitting each other. Sango hit Kagome in the stomach and sent her flying towards the floor. Out of nowhere a knock came from their screen door. 


	21. Chapter 20: Board games arn't for everyo...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 20: Board games aren't for everyone  
  
Kagome rubbed her head and looked down the hallway. The knocking kept sounding and it got louder and louder. Sango got annoyed and threw down her pillow. "Hold your stinkn' horses, I'm coming!" Sango said casually walking to the screen door. When she got close enough she saw it was InuYasha and Miroku both soaking wet from the rain. Miroku had a shocked and worried look on his face while InuYasha was just plain annoyed.  
  
"What the hell took you so long!?" InuYasha barked.  
  
"Wow....what crawled up your butt and died?" Sango retorted back. Kagome heard InuYasha's and Sango's arguing and ran into the kitchen where they were. It was almost like she could see sparks coming from their eyes as InuYasha and Sango stared down each other.  
  
"Guys! GUYS!" Kagome screamed. "Please stop! My, my InuYasha, you're soaking wet!"  
  
InuYasha grinned and shook his body like a dog would trying to get off water. Kagome and Sango covered their faces, but Miroku still had the same look, in fact, didn't even move since he came into the condo.  
  
"What's up with him, Inu?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He got his credit card bill." InuYasha smirked. Sango kept a low giggle to herself.  
  
"1,500 dollars for damages and 300 dollars for food....where did it all come from?" Miroku dazedly said out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and InuYasha just gave Miroku a hard slap on the back. "1,500...300...." Miroku mindlessly said again.  
  
"I have an idea!" Sango popped up. "I read in the pamphlet for the condos that they have BOARD GAMES in each condominium. So since its raining why don't we play one?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Kagome went to the hallway closet and saw two board games on the top shelf. "Ok, we have half of a Monopoly board with most of the money gone and two game pieces. The other one is a scrabble board with no tiles...."  
  
A sweat dropped on everyone's forehead. "Is there ANYTHING else?" Sango asked impatiently.  
  
Kagome looked again and pulled out only four playing cards. "That's it I guess."  
  
"Well that's cheap!" InuYasha bursted out.  
  
"But this bill isn't...." Miroku moped again.  
  
Sango grabbed the bill out of his hands. "Get OVER IT!" Miroku looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Hey man, your dad can pay for it, don't worry. Since we have nothing to do here we can go to my place." InuYasha said whipping out his cell phone and pressing a number on the phone.  
  
"Your house?" Kagome asked puzzled.  
  
"He lives in a mansion and has everything. His dad is the CEO of the Takashi Corp. here in town." Miroku intelligently answered.  
  
InuYasha snapped his phone shut and walked to the door. Sango and Kagome stared at him while Miroku went to get up himself. "You girls coming or what?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango was confused.  
  
"The LIMO is here!"  
  
"A LIMO!?" The girls both exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and it's here so hurry up!"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kikyo tapped her spoon on the granite table top. She sighed heavily and lowly growled. "Where the hell is he?" She complained.  
  
The guy that was sitting there began to get a bit scared from Kikyo but held it in. "I don't know Kikyo, I told him to meet us at the Ice cream parlor."  
  
Kikyo was about to explode when suddenly Kouga walked into the parlor. "Sorry Hiten, sorry Kikyo, I had to put new gauze up my nose." Kouga sat down next to Hiten. Kouga had a bandage on his forehead, little pieces of gauze up his nose which was black and blue and he held an ice pack up to his cheek.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Kikyo snapped. She slammed her fist on the table and made her sundae move. Kouga and Hiten leaned back to try to avoid the wrath of Kikyo.  
  
Kouga lowered his head. "I said I was sorry miss-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Since YOU obviously didn't do your part properly, Kouga, I am forced to take drastic measures. Hiten, leave now and do your thing." Kikyo waved her hand to make Hiten leave. Hiten bowed in respect and left the ice cream parlor.  
  
"What's he gonna do?" Kouga asked shyly.  
  
"What you didn't, get rid of Kagome. But you'll see what he's gonna do. NO woman can resist him, and once he has them in his grasp they're done for!" Kikyo laughed evilly. Kouga rolled his eyes and adjusted his ice pack. She glared at him as she took a huge bite from her ice cream sundae.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The driver stopped in front of a pair of massive doors and let out the four teens. He gave Kagome and Sango each an umbrella to protect themselves from the rain.  
  
"Wow InuYasha, you sure do have a big house!" Sango exclaimed running her fingers over a cement statue of a dog.  
  
"Yeah, and not to mention really beautiful." Kagome added looking at the water drenched flowers.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. Hands off Sango!"  
  
Sango quickly pulled her hand away from the statue and blushed with embarrassment. Miroku leaned close to her. "Don't worry dear; he's just oversensitive about dogs."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" 


	22. Chapter 21: Say it ain't so!

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 21: Say it ain't so!  
  
The four entered the house and set aside their water soaked umbrellas and shoes. The huge hanging chandelier and different vases and statues stunned Kagome and Sango. Kagome noticed a maid quickly walk from one room to another.  
  
'Wow, InuYasha sure has it all'. Kagome thought to herself. "So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked aloud.  
  
"I dunno Kag, but this place is huge so there has to be endless possibilities!" Sango gasped.  
  
"You're in luck m'lady." Miroku said acting chivalrous and pulling Sango close to him.  
  
Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku's comment. InuYasha stood next to Kagome still annoyed. Kagome looked at InuYasha and hugged his arm. His emotions melted away and began to have feelings for Kagome.  
  
"So now what?" Kagome asked again.  
  
InuYasha gave a weak smile. "Follow me."  
  
Sango and Kagome shrugged their shoulders and followed the guys up the flight of stairs. Sango quickly grew tired and had Miroku give her a piggyback ride. Kagome was still amazed at all the decorative paintings and small statues. After ten minutes of walking through long hallways and opening doors the four teens finally made it to InuYasha's own personal game room lounge. InuYasha pushed open the oak double doors to a place that the girls would only see in magazines and TV. Sango spotted the huge overstuffed lounge chair and ran over to it to sit. Kagome saw the GameCube and went to look over at the stock of games InuYasha had. InuYasha and Miroku both looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Sango sunk in the plush, velvety armchair and sighed out of relief. "Man, this chair is SO comfortable. I could live here forever!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha barked throwing Sango out of the chair.  
  
Kagome hit InuYasha in the back of the head. "How rude! Let Sango sit there! Not like you're gonna sit there anyhow!"  
  
After what Kagome said, InuYasha fell face first hard into the wood floor.  
  
"What's with you and this falling?" Sango asked reseating herself in the chair.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "So now that we're here, now what?"  
  
Miroku walked up to everyone else with a huge smile. "How about a nice rousing game of Egyptian rat screw?" (AN: Egyptian Rat Screw for all of you who don't know is a card game....my friends and I always play it.....it's really fun!)  
  
Sango went to bop Miroku in the head. "Pervert!"  
  
InuYasha grabbed her arm. "Hold it right there! Egyptian Rat Screw is a card game!"  
  
Sango and Kagome mouthed an 'O'. "So how do you play Miroku?" Sango asked nervously.  
  
"OK.....You deal out the cards to everyone and you're not allowed to look at them. The person to the right of the dealer flips over a card and then the next person goes and so forth. If a person puts down a Jack or higher, the next person has to place 1 card for a jack, 2 for queen, 3 for King, and 4 for Ace. If the person that's putting down the cards doesn't put down a face card.....the person before them who put down the face card gets the pile. If the person DOES put down a face card it goes to the next person and so on. If there's a double of any card you want to slap down as fast as you can. If you slap first you get the pile. The object is to get all of the cards. And if you get out you can slap back in on a double. Sound easy enough?" Miroku explained.  
  
The girls nodded their head. InuYasha was sitting on the floor quickly and impressively shuffling the cards. Kagome and Sango stared in amazement.  
  
"What?" InuYasha said getting annoyed.  
  
Once the cards were dealt everyone started playing. There was a lot of screaming from doubles and moaning from loosing all their cards. Kagome didn't seem to have beginners luck; she was the first one to get out. She didn't feel like playing anymore so she got up and went to the balcony in InuYasha's game room. Looking at InuYasha's backyard patio and very elaborate swimming pool, Kagome leaned on the railing and tried to relax herself. The rain finally stopped and the sun was fully out.  
  
Not long after Kagome got out InuYasha lost all his cards. He grumbled a bit but Sango put him in order. InuYasha wondered where Kagome was and saw her on the balcony. He got up and approached her.  
  
"Fun game, huh?" InuYasha asked lamely trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, really different." Kagome responded completely bored. She looked down and saw a thin, shapely woman with long black hair in a multicolored string bikini walking around the pool and then sitting on a beach chair. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's my mother."  
  
"Your mom! Wow......My mom would never be caught dead wearing something like that."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away from InuYasha. 'Jeeze, this guy is way emotional. One minute he's nice and sweet then the next he's pissed off. Isn't there a 'normal' moment for him?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
InuYasha hung his head low. "Uh....Kagome....." He started to say slowly.  
  
Kagome turned around. "What?"  
  
"When that guy Kouga grabbed you and took you away from me I felt like a part of me was ripped out. But then when I saw you seemingly very happy with him at the restaurant, it hurt me; a lot. I guess you could say that I like you........a lot."  
  
'Like I said about the emotional thing.' "You really like me? The whole time I was with him I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just want-"  
  
"WHOOOOO HOOOO!" Sango screamed running out onto the balcony interrupting Kagome.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha quickly turned around to see Sango jumping up and down. Right behind her was a forlorn looking Miroku. "What happened?" Kagome asked with her cheeks blushing bright red.  
  
"I WON! I beat Miroku!" Sango cheered.  
  
"But....but how?? NO ONE beats me! I don't understand that." Miroku mindlessly said.  
  
"I guess that means you met your match." InuYasha laughed.  
  
"Huh? But no one's better than me!"  
  
"I mean your SOUL MATE diphead!"  
  
Miroku blushed and so did Sango. Kagome let out a huge smile.  
  
"I know what we can do to relieve your loosing blues." InuYasha added.  
  
Everyone looked up at him in wonder.  
  
"We can get to that lighthouse on the other side of the rocky pier. The girls will love the view at the top."  
  
'Wow since when did InuYasha get so romantic?' Kagome thought again.  
  
"Sounds wonderful!" Sango squealed holding Miroku.  
  
"I agree, but we need to change our clothes." Kagome insisted.  
  
InuYasha called his chauffer on the intercom and the four were gone in no time.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango and Kagome went into their condo, leaving the boys outside, and changed their clothes. Sango changed into her all black shorts and pink flowered tube top. Kagome put on a pair of regular blue jean shorts and a one shouldered green and white top. They brushed up on their make-up and combed their hair.  
  
"This is gonna be so romantic Kag!" Sango giggled while putting on her pink eye shadow.  
  
"Yeah! I never thought this was gonna happen to us on this vacation." Kagome said.  
  
The girls laughed and put on their sandals. The opened the door to find a bored InuYasha and a pacing Miroku. The couples paired up and began to walk towards the lighthouse.  
  
"OH! I forgot my sunglasses! Just hold on one second." Kagome said running back into the condo.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Miroku looked at his watch and Sango sighed. "Where is she Sango baby? She's your best friend." Miroku asked.  
  
"I know, but she said she WAS gonna get her sunglasses." Sango said getting more worried by the second.  
  
"I don't care what you guys say, I'm gonna see where the hell she is!" InuYasha barked stomping towards the house.  
  
"NO! STOP!" Sango grabbed InuYasha's arm. "I think *I * should go in."  
  
Sango entered the house and heard and saw nothing of Kagome. She walked into the bedroom to find a note on it. "GUYS!!! COME HERE!"  
  
Like lightning, InuYasha and Miroku ran into the girl's bedroom to find a hysterical Sango. "What is it sweetie?" Miroku asked stroking her hair.  
  
"It's.....it's...." Sango tried to say.  
  
"IT'S WHAT?! Just say it woman!" InuYasha demanded.  
  
Miroku hit him on the arm. "Hey man! Obviously something happened and so what happened dear?"  
  
Sango couldn't speak so she just handed the note to Miroku for him and InuYasha to read. Miroku read it out loud.  
  
"WE HAVE HER! IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HER FACE AGAIN COME DOWN TO EAGLE'S POINT BY 5:00 PM OR ELSE *SHE * GETS IT! AND YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." 


	23. Chapter 22: 'Til death do us part P1

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to Remember  
  
Chapter 22: 'Til death do us part P1  
  
A yellow convertible Ferrari turned sharply into the parking lot and screeched to a halt. A man with long, braided dark brown hair jumped out of the driver's side and ran over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and pulled out the girl who was sitting there. The guy took the girl by the hand and drug her towards the huge boulders.  
  
There was a woman with a red one strapped shirt on and a white mini-skirt on who was walking towards them. The guy and the girl walked across the grass heading to the rocks ahead.  
  
"Wonderful! Nice work Hiten!" Kikyo congratulated as she stood in front of the two.  
  
"Just doing my duties ma'am." Hiten replied in a bow.  
  
"LET ME GO! You get away with this! InuYasha will come and get me!" Kagome screamed trying to get Hiten to let go.  
  
"Shut up wench!" Kikyo said slapping Kagome in the face. "Kouga, come here!"  
  
"I won't let you do this to me!" Kagome screamed again, this time in pain. 'Oh InuYasha, please come and get me!' She thought to herself. The pain from Hiten's hand grabbed her arm and Kikyo slapping her face was too much to bear and Kagome started to cry a little.  
  
"You know InuYasha is mine so shut the hell up!"  
  
Out from the rocks came a still battered Kouga. He ran down and stood behind Hiten. "Yes Kikyo-sama?" He asked sort of nervously.  
  
"Take Kagome and tie her arms and legs together. Once you're done set her by the edge of the highest rock and we'll meet you up there."  
  
"It will be done." Kouga replied bowing. He took Kagome from Hiten and brought her to the bottom of the rocks. From a small book bag Kouga took out two pieces of rope and a handkerchief.  
  
"NO! I won't let you tie me up!" Kagome tried to wiggle away.  
  
"STOP! I'm sorry, I'm just following orders." Kouga tightened the rope around Kagome's ankles. She shrieked in pain as the rope burned against her skin. Kouga moved around the back of Kagome and tied her wrists together. Once Kouga was done he threw Kagome over his shoulders and jumped up the rocks to where Kikyo had mentioned.  
  
"I'm ready for you Kikyo-sama!" Kouga yelled down.  
  
"Thank you!" Kikyo answered back at Kouga and then turned back to Hiten. "Ok, you know what to do. Let's go!"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango threw her body against Miroku's arm. "This is horrible! How am I supposed to get my best friend back!" She sobbed.  
  
"It's ok dear, everything will be just fine." Miroku tried to comfort rubbing her back.  
  
"C'mon you cry babies! We can get Kagome back in no time!" InuYasha boasted.  
  
"That's what you say! We don't even know where Eagles Point is!" Sango barked at InuYasha ready to punch him.  
  
"Now now dear! InuYasha, isn't that the place with all those shaped rocks?" Miroku busted in.  
  
"Yeah." InuYasha unemotionally responded.  
  
"If it is then, that place is an hour and a half away from here!" Miroku looked at his watch. "It's just about three thirty now. If we leave right away we should get there by five like the ransom note says."  
  
'I hope you're ok Kagome. I'm coming to save you; no worries!' InuYasha whispered in his mind wishing Kagome would hear him.  
  
"Since we have a limited amount of time I suggest we go now!" Sango pushed herself away from Miroku and ran out the door.  
  
"Great, here we go!" InuYasha moaned.  
  
"C'mon! Don't you want to get Kagome back?" Miroku put his arm around InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah I do, but I don't want your arm around me."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku exited the condo and found Sango sitting on the porch steps.  
  
"I thought you already left to get her!" InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
"Well, smart one, I don't know how to get there!" Sango said jumping up almost getting into InuYasha's face.  
  
"Hey, HEY! Pipe down you too! We're wasting our time arguing!" Miroku broke in again trying to play referee.  
  
"I know where this place is at so I'll drive." InuYasha informed walking over to his car.  
  
"Umm.....I think it'll be best if I drove." Miroku tried to compromise.  
  
"I think I'LL drive!" InuYasha barked.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE DRIVE!" Sango screamed. "I don't care who drives just as long as we get my Kagome back!"  
  
InuYasha and Miroku stepped back and hugged each other from the scare of Sango's scream. They looked at each other realizing what they were doing and jumped away.  
  
Sango threw the keys to her Benz at InuYasha and hopped in the back. Miroku sat in the passenger side as InuYasha went to the driver's side.  
  
"You better be careful with my car InuYasha!" Sango warned.  
  
"Don't worry your skin off about it!" InuYasha replied sort of cocky. He started up the engine and sped his way onto the street.  
  
After going on a few smaller streets they finally made it to the highway. Sango was feeling really anxious sitting in the back. She couldn't stop thinking about what might be happening to Kagome. "Aren't you going a bit fast InuYasha?" Sango asked very concerned.  
  
"Do you want to get there or not!?" InuYasha asked sternly.  
  
Sango just glared at InuYasha. She slumped back into her seat and then decided to take a peak at the speedometer. "Oh my gosh, you're going 85 in a 55!" Sango yelled out.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this sweetheart, but with InuYasha this is nothing." Miroku informed Sango. Sango sat back and clung to the sides of the car.  
  
"Come on slow pokes!" InuYasha yelled at the other cars beeping his horn. InuYasha turned into the other lane (AN: This is a two highway, one going one way and the other going the other way) to pass a 'slow going' car. In the lane that InuYasha was now in there was a semi-truck quickly approaching them.  
  
"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT FOR THE TRUCK!" Sango screamed watching the truck barreling towards them. 


	24. Chapter 23: 'Til death do us part P2

***Author's note***: YAY!!! 100 reviews! I luv you guys!^____^ I would like to congratulate anime-craziegurl16 for being the 100th reviewer! YAY!! *hands anime-craziegurl16 a pickle * hehe....whoo hoo!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 23: 'Til death do us part P2  
  
"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sango screamed covering her head.  
  
"Shut up wench!" InuYasha screamed turning around.  
  
"INUYASHA! There IS a truck coming! Watch the freaking road!" Miroku ordered trying to get a hold of the steering wheel.  
  
"HEY! I'm the one driving here!" InuYasha tried to grab the wheel away from Miroku.  
  
InuYasha heard the truck beeping and saw it coming closer and closer. Just as the truck was going to hit the car, InuYasha swerved out of the way and shook his fist at the truck driver. "HEY PAL! Watch where you're going!" InuYasha yelled out.  
  
"YOU should watch we're you're going!" Sango said hitting InuYasha over the head with her fist.  
  
"Don't hit me while I'm driving!" Inuyasha barked at Sango.  
  
"GUYS!" Miroku said trying to keep Sango and InuYasha from killing each other. "InuYasha, please be more careful!"  
  
InuYasha growled under his breath. "Feh."  
  
"We only have two minutes left!" Sango said pointing at the radio clock.  
  
"You worry too much!" InuYasha tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal.  
  
The car sped down the straightaway of the road and once again turned sharply around all the cars it passed. Not even a minute later, InuYasha found the parking lot and skidded into it making Sango fly across the car again.  
  
InuYasha parked the car and turned off the engine. "Where's Kagome!?" InuYasha commanded looking around.  
  
"I swear InuYasha! You almost ruined my car! And it's almost out of gas!" Sango nagged.  
  
Miroku ignored InuYasha and Sango. He looked around for any signs of life hoping this wasn't a set up. He turned his head and saw a woman with long black hair and a guy with a long braided ponytail walking towards them. "Hey Inuyasha, I think your kidnapper is actually your crush...."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kikyo heard a car's tires squeal and turned around quickly. She saw a navy blue Mercedes Benz with three familiar people sitting in it. 'Sh!t, There're here!' Kikyo said to herself. "BOYS! The trash is here! Kouga, put the cloth on Kagome's mouth, NOW!"  
  
Kikyo jumped off the rocks making Hiten follow her. She saw two guys and a girl get out of the car and stand around. "Hiten, do NOT screw up." Kikyo whispered to Hiten.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Kikyo flipped her hair and approached the people. "Oh my gosh! What a coincidence meeting you here InuYasha! So, what's up?" Kikyo said trying to cover up what was going on.  
  
InuYasha growled; he wanted to claw out Kikyo's eyes. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha said low.  
  
"I'm sorry, my pretty, but you can't hide anything. It's obvious that you're the one who took our Kagome-sama. I request that you take us to her and give her back since we came here like the ransom note said." Miroku stated wisely.  
  
Sango almost swooned at the words of Miroku. 'Wow, he's more debonair than I thought!' She walked up closer to Kikyo and began to yell. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP KAGOME! What do you want with her?!"  
  
Kikyo twirled her hair. "I personally think it's none of your business, but Hiten here is actually the one who kidnapped her, not me."  
  
"No duh, dipsh!t!" Sango swung her arm back ready to punch Kikyo, but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Ha ha. You make me laugh! Kagome is so annoying and she's getting in the way of me and my InuYasha, so I had to get rid of her somehow." Kikyo giggled.  
  
"You wench....I'm gonna-" Out from the rocks came a muffled shout and InuYasha sharply turned his head to where it was coming from. "KAGOME!" He bounded past Kikyo and Hiten and jumped into the rocks.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and decided to follow InuYasha. Kikyo grabbed Hiten's arm and began to shout again. "HELLO! Go after them!" Hiten nodded his head and ran after InuYahsa, Miroku and Sango. Kikyo quickly followed.  
  
InuYasha stopped when he caught sight of Kouga holding a bound Kagome at the edge of the rocks. "What the hell are you doing with Kagome again?!" InuYasha barked at Kouga.  
  
"Stay back! Or Kagome will get it!" Kouga said shakily.  
  
"He's right you know. Kagome is in dire jeopardy. If you make the wrong move, PLOP, over the rocks she goes," Kikyo said seductively playing with InuYasha's black hair. "So if I were you I'd watch what you do around here."  
  
"Shut up wench! Let Kagome-" InuYasha yelled pushing Kikyo away from him.  
  
"Hiten, NOW!" Kikyo screamed trying to hold back Miroku and Sango.  
  
Hiten grabbed Kagome from Kouga and held her up in the air. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she began to move around wildly trying to get free. InuYasha saw Kagome move and noticed a tear run down her face. Hiten was about to drop her when a body flew by and a voice was heard.  
  
"I order you to put her down!" The person ordered.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Sango screamed out.  
  
"So, you come to the rescue when I can do it myself!" InuYasha complained.  
  
"You were being horrible playing a hero, so I had to come and help." Sesshomaru said inquisitively.  
  
"But how'd you know about all this?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, what does matter is getting Kagome out of here."  
  
"You are annoying!" Hiten yelled about to drop Kagome again.  
  
"You're weak." Sesshomaru flew by Hiten and hit him in the back of the head. Before Kagome could hit the rocks Sesshomaru caught her as Sango ran up to them. He handed off Kagome to her and slowly walked over to Kikyo and Kouga. Sango laid Kagome down and began to unwrap the rope on her wrists and ankles.  
  
"You're cute. Too bad that pretty face of yours is going to be black and blue." Kikyo taunted.  
  
"C'mon buddy! Lets see what you got!" Kouga said moving around like a boxer.  
  
"You're irritating, let me shut you up!" InuYasha ran up to Kouga and went to punch him. Before InuYasha could make contact, Sesshomaru darted between them and hit a pressure point in Kouga's neck. "HEY! He was mine!"  
  
"You're slow. Takes notes, little brother." Sesshomaru said watching Kouga falling over unconscious.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kikyo and walked closer to her. "Hey, hey! I had nothing to do with this! Please let me go!" Kikyo pleaded trying to play innocent.  
  
"You lie b!tch. You shall pay for your evil mind." Sesshomaru picked up Kikyo and held her over the edge of the rocks.  
  
"You can't do this to me! I don't deserve this!" Kikyo screamed trying to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.  
  
"Watch me." Sesshomaru said calmly finally dropping Kikyo over the edge.  
  
"Yyooouuu willl pppaayy-"Kikyo screamed before hitting the water below.  
  
Sesshomaru lowered his head and walked over to where everyone else was. Kagome was now sitting up with Sango and Miroku kneeling by her. InuYasha had his arms folded and was pouting as usual. Kagome stood up and hugged Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said.  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled and held Kagome away so he could see her face. "I told you that our paths would meet again, Kagome."  
  
Sango ran up to Sesshomaru as well and was followed by Miroku. "Thank you! I don't think we can ever repay you!" Sango said kneeling down in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're not that bad of a guy as I thought." Miroku affirmed.  
  
"Thanks for all the credit, but the one who really deserves anything is InuYasha. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't of been able to save you, Kagome."  
  
InuYasha had a shocked look on his face. His brother was actually giving him credit. "Umm......ok, thanks I guess" InuYasha scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome ran over to InuYasha and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came a saved me!"  
  
"But Sesshomaru did all the work!"  
  
"I don't care, as long as we're all safe!" Kagome kissed InuYasha's cheek. "Let's get outta here!" Kagome waved her arm. 


	25. Chapter 24: Under the light of the new m...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 24: Under the light of the new moon  
  
As the sun was beginning to set, Sango, who was now driving her car, pulled into the driveway of her and Kagome's Condo. After turning off the engine InuYasha jumped out pulling Kagome with him. Miroku, on the other hand, slowly got out and approached Sango. She heaved a huge sigh of relief and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad this day is over!" Sango said joyfully.  
  
"Me too honey. I'm just glad Kagome is back safe and sound." Miroku calmly replied kissing Sango on her forehead.  
  
Sango looked up and noticed that InuYasha and Kagome were walking away rather quickly. "Where are they going?" She asked.  
  
"InuYasha said he had some 'business' that he had to take care of." Miroku laughed and walked Sango to the backdoor of the condo.  
  
InuYasha had a hold of Kagome and walked towards the beach in front of them. "What are you doing!? I think we had enough excitement for one day don't you think?" Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha stopped by a bench and sat down. Kagome stood confused and just looked at InuYasha. "Ok? Now what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it." InuYasha slightly growled.  
  
"Ok then! I'll just leave you alone." Kagome began to walk away when InuYasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." InuYasha sulked.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok InuYasha?"  
  
"Never been better. It's just........."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome closer. "It's just.........I felt like a part of me was ripped out when you were gone. I don't want to see you gone."  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha in awe. She looked closer and saw a small tear in his eye. "Oh InuYasha! I never knew you felt that way about me." Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and closed her eyes. InuYasha tightly hugged her back.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She went to look closer and there were little white hairs within InuYasha's jet-black hair. "Um, InuYasha, I know you missed me a lot and stuff, but I don't think you had to be that worried about me!"  
  
InuYasha quickly moved and held Kagome out at arms length. "What in all the hells are you talking about?"  
  
"You have white hairs!" Kagome picked up some strands. She gazed at his hair and saw his hair begin to shine even more in the light of the street lamps.  
  
InuYasha grabbed the strands and examined them. 'Oh sh!t!' "Um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"OK, whatever you say........."  
  
"I know I don't express my emotions a lot, but some how you've changed me. You're like no one if ever met before," InuYasha began. He wanted to say everything in his mind but he was too scared about Kagome's reaction. "I apologize in advance for being so nervous, but I have a confession to make. Kagome, I.........I.........I lo—"  
  
"ARE THEY REAL?!" Kagome squealed jumping towards InuYasha. On top of InuYasha's head were a pair of white dogears and Kagome was rubbing them. "Oh my gosh! They are so cute!"  
  
InuYasha did a face plant into the ground. "I was expressing myself and y-- what's cute?!" InuYasha yelled out puzzled. He snapped away from Kagome and looked at his reflection in the metal part of a trashcan. He screamed. "AHHH!!! This CAN NOT be happening! SH!T!!"  
  
"What's happening to you?! You have dog ears, white hair, long nails and fangs!" Kagome said scared.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome, I have a confession to make," InuYasha went to approach Kagome but she was already walking away. "HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" InuYasha grumbled and stomped after her.  
  
Kagome opened the screen door and walked in. She saw Miroku sitting on the couch with Sango on his lap. "So, where's Inuboy?" Miroku asked jokingly.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with InuYasha!" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
Right when Sango asked her question InuYasha walked into the condo. "Don't leave me like that woman!"  
  
"IT'S A MONSTER!!" Sango screamed digging her head into Miroku's chest.  
  
"Oh InuYasha! Please don't tell me it's that time." Miroku gasped looking at InuYasha.  
  
"What time?!" Kagome and Sango said simultaneously.  
  
"OH! You mean 'that' time!" Sango joked and laughed at herself. Kagome found it funny also and laughed too.  
  
Miroku was lost but InuYasha was furious. "I DO NOT have THAT!" InuYasha barked.  
  
Kagome was trying to calm herself down. "Ok............seriously, what do you mean by 'that time' Miroku? And why is InuYasha like THIS?!" Kagome said pulling on InuYasha's now white hair.  
  
"OUCH! Not so hard!" InuYasha yelped rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm sorry to say girls, but, InuYasha is a Hanyou." Miroku said a bit grieved.  
  
"Hanyou? What's that?" Sango asked very confused.  
  
"You diphead! They don't know what a Hanyou is!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"So what IS a Hanyou then?" Kagome said.  
  
"A half-demon. I am a half-demon. You happy now?!?!" InuYasha sharply turned around and pouted.  
  
"I wasn't yelling at you, I was just trying to find out what was going on b/c some weird things were happening to you. And I was also concerned for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why else would I ask?"  
  
"You can shut up right there InuYasha." Miroku commanded.  
  
InuYasha growled.  
  
"So why does he act like this?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha IS a half-demon as he says. His mother is human and father is a demon. Under normal circumstances he's a normal human being, but once the moon disappears for the month he turns over to his demon side." Miroku stated.  
  
"WOW! You sound so intellectual!" Sango squeaked hugging Miroku.  
  
"So what you're saying is that he's a demon AND a human but turns demon on the new moon?" Kagome said trying to finalize.  
  
"Yes, you are correct." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Don't I have a SAY in this? This IS my life you know!" InuYasha began to complain.  
  
"Aww............poor guy!" Kagome smirked and began to rub InuYasha's ears again.  
  
"I'm assuming with those dog-like ears that he's a dog demon." Sango affirmed.  
  
"Yes." Miroku responded.  
  
"This is so annoying!" InuYasha whined with Kagome still rubbing his ears.  
  
Miroku laughed. "I see somebody's cranky. We better get going anyway."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome said opening the door.  
  
"Bye Miroku!" Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek.  
  
InuYasha moaned to himself. "Oh! Is the puppy feeling left out!" Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek.  
  
"C'mon loverboy!" Miroku ordered holding onto InuYasha's shirt. 


	26. Chapter 25: Late night fun

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter 25: Late night fun  
  
InuYasha tossed and turned in his bed. For some reason he couldn't get to sleep. InuYasha sat up and began to sulk. "D@mn it. Why can't I sleep!?" InuYasha grumbled low. He felt the top of his head and remembered he was still in his dog demon form. "Man, I forgot. I can't sleep when I turn demon. Misewell go do something useful!"  
  
InuYasha left his bedroom and began to walk down the hallway. He went to turn a corner and hit his toe on the corner of a lamp stand. "SH!T!" InuYasha screamed. InuYasha doubled over and held his foot.  
  
"I see you're up and roaming again little brother." A voice came from nowhere.  
  
"SESSHOMARU! What the hell are you doing?!" InuYasha cried out still in pain.  
  
"No need to be snappy. You better calm down or father won't be too happy."  
  
"Who cares." InuYasha tried to get away when his brother grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"Where are you going this time, little brother?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
Sesshomaru tightened his grip on InuYasha's shirt.  
  
"OK! OK! I was thinking of going to Kagome's condo and visit." InuYasha said sheepishly.  
  
"It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"She won't mind!"  
  
"You don't like it when people disturb your sleep, so don't bother her."  
  
"What do you know!" InuYasha yanked away from Sesshomaru's grip and walked down the steps.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and walked back into his room. InuYasha sighed and exited through the front door. InuYasha walked by the garage and began to contemplate whether or not to drive his car. 'It would save time, BUT it would wave up everyone.' InuYasha looked at his watch. It was two thirty in the morning. InuYasha hung his head and kept on walking.  
  
He passed the gates to his driveway and began to walk down the side of the street. Passing by the several streetlights, InuYasha started to hear something and jumped back. The thing jumped out from the bushes and walked toward InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha saw it and noticed it was a cat  
  
"MEOW." The cat meowed still walking towards InuYasha.  
  
"GET AWAY YOU BEAST!" InuYasha cried picking up the helpless cat. He looked at the cat straight in the eyes and the cat licked him on the cheek. "GROSS!" InuYasha yelped and tossed the cat into to air.  
  
"MMMEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOWWWW." The cat cried.  
  
"Feh. I hate cats." InuYasha cracked his knuckles and continued walking. He approached an intersection and looked around the surroundings. "Um...which way is it to Kagome's place?"  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kagome opened eyes and lay on her back. Looking at the clock reading '2:30', Kagome sat up and sighed to herself. Kagome looked at her best friend, Sango, sleeping soundly in the other bed.  
  
Kagome stood up and slid on her slippers on her feet. Quietly she tip-toed through the bedroom and into the kitchen where a small night-light was lit. Just before sitting in one of the table chairs, Kagome felt her stomach growl and headed over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Man, I guess I should get something to eat." Kagome whispered to herself. She opened the door and a sweat drop fell down her head. The only thing in the refrigerator were half a sandwich, two cans of pop, and a opened jar of pickles.  
  
"Well...I guess I can't eat after all" Kagome scratched the back of her head.  
  
Kagome hung her head and slowly opened the screen door to the Condo. She stepped outside and let the door come to a quiet close. Kagome folded her arms tightly when the cool night breeze blew across making her 'bed head' hair dance about. Even though Kagome still didn't know much about where she was at, she still felt as if she knew where she was going. The tall street lights gave off it's nightly glow leading Kagome down the dark street.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath of the night sea air and began to stare at her moving feet. She continued walking until she accidentally stepped on something. Kagome shrieked and jumped back. "OH MY GOSH!" She wailed.  
  
Kagome calmed herself down and looked at the thing on the ground. It was a person wearing a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized shirt. Kagome knelt down and looked at the face of the person. To her surprise it was InuYasha! Kagome lifted up his shoulders revealing more of his face. He was sound asleep.  
  
'Why is he out here sleeping on the sidewalk?' Kagome tried to figure out. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" She began to shake InuYasha to hopefully wake him up.  
  
InuYasha stirred a bit. Kagome shook him again. "WAKE UP!" She yelled again.  
  
"Mmmm...Kagome...you know I like it that way..." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"ACK!" Kagome quietly screamed and blushed. She dropped InuYasha making his head hit the concrete.  
  
"OUCH!" InuYasha growled. He jumped up and quickly looked around. InuYasha looked down and saw Kagome still sitting on the sidewalk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kagome?" He asked rubbing his head.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing about you. I mean, I found you in the middle of the sidewalk sleeping." Kagome responded getting up.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Kagome fell over. "Seesh, I couldn't sleep and so I decided to take a walk. So what about you?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either so I wanted to visit you."  
  
Kagome's face dropped. "It's the middle of the night. I would've been sleeping!"  
  
"But you're not!"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
InuYasha folded his arms and looked away.  
  
"I mean, you just can't go and visit someone in the middle of the night."  
  
"So."  
  
Kagome began to get annoyed and just stood there with a fidgeting InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha and noticed he was still in his demon form. From all the arguing she had hardly noticed. There was about five minutes of awkward silence. Finally InuYasha spoke up.  
  
"Umm...you want to go down by the dock?" He asked shyly.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled. 'I hope his good mood lasts.' "Sure."  
  
InuYasha took Kagome by the hand and led her back down from the way she came. She followed him onto the beach and onto a long dock that she's never been on before. There was no light, especially it being in the new moon phase, so Kagome didn't recognize much of her surroundings. She trusted InuYasha. Finally InuYasha and Kagome stopped at the very end where they could see the ocean below them.  
  
"InuYasha, I can barely see anything!" Kagome stated clinging to his arm.  
  
"Here's your answer." InuYasha bent over and lit two small lanterns sitting on the dock.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked down at the now visible water below her. InuYasha moved closer to her. "You know, I've always wanted to do this." He whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha in wonder.  
  
InuYasha began to lean in closer towards Kagome. Her heart began to beat faster as began to think that he was going to kiss her. InuYasha placed his hand on her back. He attempted to push Kagome into the water, but she moved away too quick for InuYasha and he fell into the water below.  
  
Kagome heard the splash and laughed. "HAHA InuYasha! You can't fool me!"  
  
InuYasha came up from under the water and began his usual complaining. "KAGOME! I was suppose to push you in!"  
  
"It's not nice to push girls in!" Kagome taunted InuYasha.  
  
She turned around and began to walk the other way. Just when Kagome thought it was safe, she heard running footsteps and turned around to see InuYasha rushing towards her. He tackled Kagome and they both fell onto the dock.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled being held down by InuYasha's strong grip.  
  
"Getting even." He smirked.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome both sat up and stared at each other. Something seemed to connect between them making the two move closer to one another. Kagome nuzzled herself next to InuYasha and laid her head on his shoulder. InuYasha slightly jumped but then relaxed himself realizing that Kagome was resting on him. He moved some hairs from Kagome's face and lightly kissed her forehead. InuYasha looked up, sighed and saw that the sun was barely starting to show from the dark waters. It had been an hour and a half since the two met up. 


	27. Chapter 26: Breakfast burrito shuffle

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 26: Breakfast burrito shuffle  
  
As the run rose, it's brilliant rays of light creeped through the blinds and met with Sango's sleeping face. She opened her eyes and stared at her alarm clock which read 7:25 [a.m.]. Sango sat up and yawned. Looking over, she assumed Kagome was there and greeted her.  
  
"Good morning Kagome! Time to get—"Sango began. She stopped when she realized that Kagome wasn't there in her bed. "Hmm...must be in the bathroom or something." Sango thought. She thought nothing of it and walked towards the bathroom. No one was there. She looked around to see that no one was in the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango called out. Without thinking twice, Sango looked around the condo again and ran outside.  
  
"KAGOME?! Where are you?!" Sango continued screaming. Running up the boardwalk and screaming, Sango finally remembered that it was about seven thirty in the morning.  
  
She decided to resort to just looking around at all the shops and cafes. Most of them were closed because of the early hour. The ones that were open were mostly restaurants that you could eat breakfast at. Nobody was really around except for the store and restaurant workers and a few people enjoying the early morning time. In the distance Sango noticed a small food vendor that was open and a person buy food from it. She didn't really care much about it and kept her mind on trying to find Kagome. Getting closer to the stand, Sango began to recognize who that person was. It was Miroku!  
  
Sango quickened her pace and met up with him. "MIROKU! Thank goodness I found you!"  
  
Miroku heard something and looked up to see who it was. He recognized Sango's voice and greeted her. "Hey there! What are you doing out here? And why are you wearing that?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow and looked down to see that she was still wearing her silky pink spaghetti strap top and shorts bottom pajamas on. "Oops, sorry about that," Sango blushed and noticed what Miroku bought. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh, this? Every morning I buy a breakfast burrito and sit on the bench by the huge barge to take in the morning beauty." Miroku stated taking a bite out of his burrito. "Want a bite?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks. Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked still worried.  
  
"Nope. Why do you ask that? I thought she would be in the condo with you."  
  
"Well...not this morning apparently."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. She might be at InuYasha's place. But I dunno why she'd be there anyway. Here, call his house." Miroku took a shiny metallic flip cell phone.  
  
"Isn't it too early?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nah. Go ahead."  
  
Sango took the phone and was amazed by all the colors in the screen and gadgets on the phone. She looked through the phone book of the phone and dialed the Takashi residence.  
  
"Hello? Takashi residence..." A voice came at the other end.  
  
"Yeah. Is Inu-"Sango started.  
  
"If you would like to contact Mr. Sesshomaru Takashi, please press one. If you wish to contact Mr. InuYasha Takashi, press two. If you—. Please hold. Your call is very important to us." The voice said and some sort of elevator music came on.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku stuffing the rest of his burrito in his mouth and shrugged. The music stopped and the voice came back. "Thank you for holding. You have pressed two which means you would like to talk to Mr. InuYasha Takashi. If you want to leave a voice message, press one. If you would like you page Mr. InuYasha Takashi, press two now. If you would like to talk to Mr. InuYasha Takashi, press three now— Please hold while your call is being transferred."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and continued to wait. "Thank you for holding. We are sorry, but Mr. InuYasha Takashi has momentarily stepped out and will not be able to answer your call. If you would like to leave a message, press—" Sango got fed up and hung up the phone. "What is with that?! That was so annoying!"  
  
"What was?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Those stupid operator people things, they kept putting me on hold and it turns out that InuYasha's not there!"  
  
"Strange...he never puts that on his phone unless he's out or something."  
  
"But it's early in the morning! Does he do something like you do with that whole breakfast burrito thing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dang. Ok...we have to at least look for Kagome!"  
  
"Where have you looked so far?"  
  
"Just from the condo to here."  
  
"Ok...that's not much. So lets get going!" Miroku threw away his napkins and began to walk in the direction Sango was going.  
  
Sango was still puzzled at why Kagome was gone. She knew Kagome would at least leave a note or wake her up. The one thing that made Sango really worried was the fact that Kagome might have been kidnapped again for some reason.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
An hour passed since Miroku and Sango started their search together. They went into every store, restaurant and beach section as they could. Miroku was confused on how InuYasha was gone as well. Sango was more worried than ever and Miroku was a wreck himself trying to calm Sango down.  
  
"Where could they be?! We've searched everywhere!" Sango started to complain.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and set Sango down on a nearby bench. "I don't know where they could be, Sango-baby. The only places we haven't checked where the docks. So we can go there."  
  
"I guess. Do think we should call the police yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Until we searched all we could, then we can call them."  
  
Sango nodded and got up. She walked over to one that was by some huge boulders. It was a long and narrow dock with no type of lights on it. Sango continued to walk as Miroku followed closely behind. Walking slowly, Sango looked around and noticing all the tied up boats bobbing up and down in the mildly disturbed waters. Before she could react, Sango tripped and fell over onto the wooden dock. Miroku saw what happened and ran to Sango's side.  
  
"SANGO! Are you ok dear?" He asked helping her up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sango brushed off the dirt and looked for what she tripped on. There they were! InuYasha lying on the dock with Kagome next to him lying her head on his chest. 


	28. Chapter 27: Love is a battlefield

***Author's note***: HEYA! I got a couple of reviews requesting more Miroku and Sango 'romance'. I guess I have been neglecting that a bit and will satisfy your hunger with this chapter!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 27: Love is a battlefield  
  
As soon as they heard the thud, Kagome and InuYasha jumped up and quickly looked around. When Kagome noticed Sango standing in front of her, she jumped up and squeezed Sango. "SANGO! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The question is what are YOU doing here?" Sango folded her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
Kagome felt ashamed and lowered her head. "I couldn't sleep last night for some reason so I decided to take a walk somewhere..."  
  
"But we're not from around here! So you shouldn't be walking around at night in a strange place!" Sango began to scold then realized how she was. "I'm sorry Kag. I was just really worried about you, that's all. Especially with what happened before."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and hugged Sango. "It's ok, don't worry about it."  
  
"So..." Miroku said trying to butt in. "What's your explanation for being out here InuYasha?"  
  
"None of your D@mn business." InuYasha barked folding his arms.  
  
"Um...it's not like you to just get up in the middle of the night and go walk somewhere. Besides, you and Kag-chan looked pretty cozy next to each other on the dock." Miroku winked. Sango scowled when Miroku tried to run his hand down her leg.  
  
"What about us? Nothing happened! And nothing will! She means nothing!" InuYasha growled turning away from everyone else.  
  
After what InuYasha said, Kagome's eyes began to tear up. "In...InuYasha...how could you!" Kagome began to cry. 'He has no feelings whatsoever! I knew it!' "GOODBYE!" Kagome yelled running away.  
  
Sango and Miroku were wide-eyed and confused. Miroku scratched the back of his head and began to think. "What the hell was that for? Kind of a quick emotion change don't you think?"  
  
"I think he's a selfish pig!" Sango cried out slapping InuYasha. "I'm going to comfort Kagome." Sango stated walking away towards the condo.  
  
Miroku was still puzzled as he watched Sango walk down the boardwalk. "That was out of nowhere and unexpected. Did you really mean that about Kagome? I thought you two had a thing going for each other?"  
  
InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno...I really don't care."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Boy, you're messed up. Not like you will, but don't go to her just yet to apologize. Wait a bit for her to calm down at least." Miroku patted InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha pulled his shoulder away and began to walk the opposite way Kagome and Sango went. Miroku shook his head and sat down on the nearby bench.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sango opened the screen door to the condo and heard sobbing noises coming from the bedroom. She quickly ran into the room to see Kagome crying and hugging her pillow. Sango slowly walked over to Kagome and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened back there with him, but I'm here now to ease your pain." Sango comforted rubbing Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango with her tear swollen eyes. Sango reached for some tissues and handed them to Kagome. She took the tissues and began to gradually talk. "I'm confused myself. I mean...we found each other by fate in the middle of the night, went to the dock and watched the sun rise! I though it meant something, but I guess not..." Kagome began to cry again.  
  
"There, there...I'm here for you. InuYasha's just a jerk and you deserve better than that," Sango mentioned. "You know what would help? If you cleaned up and changed out of your pajamas." Sango smiled trying to cheer up Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to smile and went into the bedroom. Sango took her own words into consideration and changed into black shorts and a hot pink one- shoulder tank top. Once Sango was done changing she heard an unexpected knock at the door. She saw Kagome coming out of the bathroom and rushed in after her.  
  
"Hey, there's someone at the door. Can you get it for me please because I still have to do my 'refreshing'." Sango said closing the bathroom door.  
  
"Sure I guess." Kagome said trying to find her bright green flip-flops. She finally went to the door to discover Miroku standing and waiting patiently. "Come in!" After Kagome let Miroku in she quickly looked around to see if InuYasha was nearby.  
  
"Don't worry, he's down at the arcade wasting his money again." Miroku mentioned grabbing Kagome. "I apologize for what happened. It was out of place." Miroku said hugging Kagome tightly.  
  
Kagome struggled to get free from Miroku's grip. "It's ok. It's not your fault anyway." She said finally getting free. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I came to ask Sango-chan to accompany me to lunch to a restaurant aways away down from here."  
  
Kagome nodded and headed back to the bedroom/bathroom area. "Yo Sango! Miroku's at the door and he's asking you out on a date!" Kagome said waiting for Sango to get out of the bathroom.  
  
Immediately, Sango flung open the door. "WHAT?!"  
  
"GO! He's waiting!" Kagome pushed Sango into the kitchen where Miroku was waiting.  
  
"Um...hi..." Sango waved her hand.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything. I am here to ask you to accompany me to lunch at The Pearl." Miroku asked holding out his hand.  
  
'Isn't that the fancy one we saw a couple days ago?' Sango questioned herself. "Um...I guess that would be nice!" Sango smiled taking his hand. "Kagome, are you going to be ok alone? I mean, I don't want to leave you in a time of need" Sango asked with concern.  
  
Kagome stood in the hallway twiddling her thumbs. "Yeah! It's perfectly fine! Go right ahead." Kagome tried to smile.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you later!" Sango waved.  
  
After Sango and Miroku exited the house, Kagome went to the window watching the couple walk down the boardwalk. 'I hope she has fun with Miroku.' Kagome sighed sitting on the couch holding her knees. 'I think it's better I stay here anyway.'  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Arriving at The Pearl, Sango was still worried about Kagome. "Are you sure I should be doing this? I mean, after what InuYasha did Kagome has to be hurt."  
  
"Chill baby! She'll be fine! We both know that she's a strong individual. I feel bad for her, don't get me wrong."  
  
Sango nodded. "I was planning on bringing you here anyway because I thought that we deserved some 'alone time' with one another." Miroku informed grabbing a table by a window overlooking the ocean.  
  
Sango settled herself down and began to look at the menu. "So what's the special occasion for this? I mean, this is a pretty nice restaurant with EXPENSIVE food."  
  
"Don't worry about it honey! It's all covered." Miroku said whipping out his Platinum credit card.  
  
Sango gave a half smile and giggled. Miroku took one of Sango's hands and began to stroke it. "I want to make this date as special as possible. This is for you my love."  
  
'WHOA! Isn't he going a bit fast? I mean, we're not dating yet.' Sango thought.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to be my girlfriend and go steady?"  
  
'Ok...maybe we are...' Sango was speechless. She sat there for ten minutes not saying a word.  
  
"Well?" Miroku asked strangely patient.  
  
"YES!" Sango blurted out. After that one little word millions of thoughts flooded her mind. Where does her live? What's his history? Will we ever see each other again after the vacation is over?  
  
That last question brought reality back to Sango. Her and Kagome only had a couple more days left of vacation before they had to go home.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Author's note***: Wow...hard to imagine: this story is almost over! Wow. There's prolly about five or so chapters left to go before the sequel. Yes, there WILL be a sequel. I already have some ideas planned out for it and it will be a sequel like no other! STAY TUNED!  
  
P.S. Don't worry, there's more 'sango/Miroku romance' coming!  
  
~Zelda-chic04 


	29. Chapter 28: Lonely hearts club

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 28: Lonely hearts club  
  
Miroku leapt forward and hugged Sango. "YAY! Now you're mine forever!"  
  
Sango's eyes grew big. "Um...uh...I guess so!" Sango tried to say with a smile.  
  
"What's wrong sugar-pumpkin?"  
  
"nothing! Nothing's wrong here!" Sango waved her hands. 'Doesn't he realize that Kag and I have to leave in a matter of days? I really don't want to break it to him, but I misewell...'  
  
"Um...Miroku, I have to-"Sango started to say.  
  
"Let's go to the beach to celebrate!" Miroku said joyfully grabbing Sango's wrist and ran out the door.  
  
Sango was speechless at what Miroku was doing. She wanted to slow things down but, because of Miroku's enthusiasm, she couldn't. Out of nowhere Sango spotted InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. She contemplated whether to tell Miroku or not.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but there's InuYasha over there!" Sango butted in pointing to InuYasha who was sitting on some huge boulders looking over the water.  
  
'Uh uh...that's not good...whenever InuYasha goes there, there's a SERIOUS problem!' Miroku said to himself. "Um...forget about him!"  
  
"MIROKU! He looks miserable!"  
  
"He should feel that way after what he did to Kagome!"  
  
Sango shot Miroku the 'look'. "So what if he hurt Kagome...well, I could kill him for that, but he's YOUR friend!"  
  
Miroku looked down at his feet. "Fine...let's go...I'm warning you it won't be pretty..."  
  
Kagome sunk into the couch and sighed. "Wow...am I bored..." She said grabbing one of the nearby pillows to hug. Ten minutes past and she still hadn't moved from her spot. "I think maybe some fresh air will do me some good." Kagome said to try to motivate herself.  
  
Kagome set the pillow back down and walked out onto the front porch. Leaning on the railing, she looked and watched all of the passerby's. Every person that passed by was a couple! Kagome hung her head and almost screamed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Kagome heaved a sigh and walked back into the Condo.  
  
She heard her stomach growl and looked at the refrigerator. "Maybe some food will do me some good." Kagome opened the refrigerator door to only discover some moldy cheese and a half-eaten jar of pickles. "...Or not...maybe I can get something somewhere real quick." Kagome looked through her wallet and was thankful to find ten dollars. She hugged the wallet and skipped out the door.  
  
Kagome walked down the boardwalk to decide where to get some grub. She noticed the little café where she and Sango first met the guys as she was walking. Hanging her head low she just walked on. Not long later did Kagome find a quaint pastry shop that fulfilled her hunger. She ordered her food and began to walk back to the Condo. For some reason she just felt out of place. As Kagome was walking back she overheard some voices which were familiar to her. She turned around to see Sango and Miroku quickly walking some where.  
  
"What do you mean it won't be pretty?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Of course you know how InuYasha can get emotionally...well...when he sits there on the edge of the rocks, it's pretty bad." Miroku solemnly replied.  
  
"Like HOW bad?" Sango was getting real concerned.  
  
"Lets just say that sometimes he's threated to commit suicide by jumping off..."  
  
Sango gasp. "You're not serious!"  
  
"I am though...but that's only when it's REAL serious. I don't think this thing with Kagome could go that far."  
  
"I hope not!" Sango threw herself in Miroku's arms.  
  
"It's ok dear...it'll be ok!" Miroku soothed stroking Sango's ebony black hair.  
  
Sango looked up with her teary eyes. Miroku felt moved and placed his hand under Sango's chin. Slowly, Miroku leaned forward and passionately kissed Sango on her lips. After the kiss Sango stared at Miroku stunned. She felt compelled and threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again.  
  
Miroku pulled away and set his hands on Sango's shoulders. "That was wonderful, but I think we have a friend to rescue." Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Kagome grew interested and planted herself in the nearest table. Nothing special happened except talking between Miroku and Sango, but then they started kissing each other. That threw Kagome into the pit of anger. She tried to look away and keep her mind off of it but pictures of Sango and Miroku kept showing up in her mind.  
  
She also noticed InuYasha up on the boulders. "Dmn you InuYasha!" Kagome said low, clenching the arm rests of the chair. Tears came streaming down her face as she tried to rid herself of the pain.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku walking away and heading toward some huge rocks. She wanted to know what was going on since they were going in the direction of where InuYasha was. Sango and Miroku climbed the rocks and approached InuYasha. Their welcome wasn't so welcomed. Kagome sat at another table where she could see what was going on.  
  
There was a lot of arguing and fists thrown. She felt hopeless and unhelpful. Sango still thought that Kagome was back at the condo so she couldn't go up and barge in. Besides, Kagome didn't even know what was going on though she had a slight idea.  
  
Kagome rested her head on her hand and almost fell asleep. There was even louder screaming and one shout from InuYasha woke her up. Kagome's eyes grew large and she almost began to sob. She couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
Sango and Miroku, hand in hand, walked over to the rocks and began to climb them. Finally they reached InuYasha who was sitting on the rocks and holding his knees.  
  
"Hey...um...InuYasha...what's up man?" Miroku said trying to get on InuYasha's good side.  
  
"Go away." InuYasha said coldly.  
  
"C'mon talk to me! I'm your best friend!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"What if I don't want to talk?" InuYasha got up and stood face to face with Miroku.  
  
"At least sum up what's going on!"  
  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!" InuYasha barked throwing his fist at Miroku. Luckly, Miroku leaned back far enough to miss it. Sango screamed and covered her face.  
  
"That's enough InuYasha!" Sango yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" InuYasha roared going to attack Sango.  
  
"WHOA MAN! SLOW DOWN!" Miroku ordered holding InuYasha back.  
  
InuYasha, breathing heavily, stood staring in front of Sango and Miroku. 


	30. Chapter 29: When life gives you lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
A summer to remember  
  
Chapter 29: When life gives you lemons...  
  
"I'm going to throw myself over that cliff and neither of you are going to stop me!" Kagome heard InuYasha scream. Her heart broke into a million pieces. 'I hope he's not serious!' Kagome tried to reassure herself with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold herself back anymore and ran over to the rocks. As she stood at the bottom she could overhear the conversation between the three.  
  
"INUYASHA! Don't do that! Kagome would be devastated!" Sango yelled out about ready to cry.  
  
"She doesn't care!" InuYasha barked back.  
  
"Yes she does! She loves you! You mean a lot to her!"  
  
"That's nice to know, but I screwed things up this time and I have to fix them..."  
  
"Jumping off the cliff isn't going to help anything." Miroku informed.  
  
"I don't care." InuYasha said coldly.  
  
"Well we do! Now a reasonable way to solve this problem is to talk about it."  
  
Kagome's tear came faster as she started to climb up the rocks. When she reached the plateau, she stood up and stared at Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. The stirring wind played with Kagome's hair and made it dance all around. The other three turned around to see Kagome standing there with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled starting to run for InuYasha. "I love you!" Kagome put out her arms to hug InuYasha, but he just stepped to the side. Kagome tripped and fell down. Her body skidded and reached the end of the cliff.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango screamed running to Kagome's aid. Kagome was barely holding onto the edge.  
  
"Help me! Please!" Kagome cried out looking down below herself. The raging waves were violently crashing into the rocky side. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself away from where she was.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's wrists and started to pull her up. Sango started to loose her grip but Miroku rushed over and held onto Sango's waist. Together they both pulled Kagome up to safety. Immediately Kagome threw her arms around Sango and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you so much! You saved my life!" Kagome started to cry again.  
  
"It's ok, Kag!" Sango tried to reassure Kagome.  
  
"You're safe now!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha standing a few feet away half surprised and half mad. She stood up and was soon followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Why didn't you save her?!" Sango barked at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet and walked up to InuYasha. She stood in front of him and looked at his face. His emotions were the same. Tears began to well-up again in Kagome's eyes. Out of nowhere Kagome lifted her arm and slapped InuYasha in the face. Kagome walked away leaving InuYasha stunned.  
  
Sango and Miroku were also quite stunned at Kagome's actions, but they didn't blame her. InuYasha was being a total jerk. "Kagome! Wait up!" Sango yelled catching up to Kagome.  
  
The only two left were Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku glared at InuYasha while he just stared at the rocks beneath him. "How dare you treat a woman with such disrespect! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Miroku scolded like a mother.  
  
"It's none of your business..." InuYasha softly said and looked away.  
  
"It certainly is! I was right here when the whole thing happened!"  
  
"I knew this would happen..."  
  
"Knew what would happen?"  
  
"I'm so dmn afraid of my feelings...I'm afraid that I'll get mixed up in love again and hurt someone...but no matter what I do I hurt someone anyway..." InuYasha confessed with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Kagome found a nearby bench and sat down in it sobbing. Sango quickly arrived at her side. "Kagome! Please stop!"  
  
"Oh Sango! Why did I ever start liking him! He's such a jerk!" Kagome threw arms around Sango to hug her.  
  
"All guys are jerks, Kag. Just think, this will all be over before you know it because we have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"But you have Miroku! And I have nobody!"  
  
"You'll find someone! Maybe InuYasha isn't the person for you..." Sango started to say when she spotted InuYasha and Miroku walking their way.  
  
Kagome noticed Sango looking away and looked over too. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw InuYasha. Sango looked back over at Kagome only to see that she disappeared. She looked ahead and noticed Kagome walking away.  
  
"Where'd Kagome go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She just got up and left." Sango said depressed.  
  
"Oh...because InuYasha wanted to tell her something."  
  
Sango looked past Miroku to see InuYasha sulking a bit with his hands in his pockets. "I wish she was here but like I said she just walked off. More than likely she went back to the condo."  
  
"Then lets head that way." Miroku suggested, helping Sango up from the bench.  
  
The three walked down the boardwalk and arrived at the Condo only to see Kagome sitting on the porch steps crying. She looked up at the group and ran inside.  
  
InuYasha started to go after her, but Sango stopped him. "Let me handle this." Sango walked inside the condo and saw Kagome sitting on her bed.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
"InuYasha wanted to tell you something. What it is I don't know." Sango said standing next to the bed.  
  
Kagome sighed and slouched over. "I don't want to see him."  
  
"I understand you're hurting from what he said but I'm sure he's willing to make up now."  
  
"Why can't we just go home now?" Kagome asked sincerely.  
  
"I wish we could but then we would have to explain why we came home early to your mother."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"C'mon...just come out to see what he has to say."  
  
Kagome nodded her head and followed Sango outside. Both of the girls were welcomed by Miroku and InuYasha. Kagome couldn't look at InuYasha's face; she'd been hurt too bad. InuYasha took a couple steps back but Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Speak now." Miroku ordered.  
  
InuYasha stood speechless for what seemed like an hour. "I...I'm..." He started to say.  
  
"I'm sorry! I can't do this!" Kagome cried out running away. 


	31. Chapter 30: As life goes on

**Author's note**: This is the FINAL chapter of A Summer to Remember. I'd like to thank all of you out there who read and reviewed this story! Stay tuned as there WILL be a sequel unlike any other for this story. ENJOY! (And I'm also sorry for the LONG delay in writing any of my stories. I've been so busy this past summer (with hanging with friends and my new boyfriend and doing other stuff) and college started not too long ago for me and I've been really busy with that. I'll try to set up a schedule for myself of when to write my stories and keep you guys happy!)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

A Summer to remember

**Chapter 30**: As life goes on...

* * *

Sango, Miroku and InuYasha stood in front of the condo puzzled as they watched Kagome run down the boardwalk. Miroku rolled his eyes and Sango hit his arm.

"WHAT?!" Miroku yelped.

"You know what." Sango glared at Miroku. Sango walked over to InuYasha and sized herself up with him. "This is all YOUR fault! Because of you being so selfish and egotistical, Kagome is like this!" Sango said poking InuYasha's chest.

InuYasha stood there as Sango screamed at him. It got really annoying and he barked back. "BACK OFF WOMAN!" InuYasha pushed Sango to the side and walked off.

Miroku caught Sango who was about to fall over her own two feet. He helped her stand up-right and brushed back her dark hair. Sango looked at Miroku and tears started forming in her eyes. "Why does he have to be like this?! He's such a jerk for treating my best friend so badly."

Miroku moved his hand from Sango's hair and placed it on her cheek. "Some guys just don't know how to express their true feelings. I must confess that sometimes I don't know how to express my own sometimes," Miroku paused and moved his hand from Sango's cheek to her back, slightly moving it lower and lower. "I do admit InuYasha IS a fireball at times, but his heart is in the right place. He just tells things the way they are, but when it comes to women...well, that's a different story." Miroku chuckled.

Sango lowered her head and gave a faint smile. "I guess your right, but men are so stupid!" Sango's eyes grew very wide when she felt Miroku's hands now on her butt.

"JERK!" Sango screamed slapping Miroku, making him fall over. She brushed her hands and walked into the condo leaving a swirly-eyed Miroku to defend for himself.

* * *

InuYasha shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at his walking feet. His heart felt torn between his emotions and the girl he truly loved. He didn't know what to do about anything, all he knows that he's afraid. Afraid of denial or even just a bad relationship.

"HEY! Watch where you're going pal!" A big, burly man yelled as InuYasha walked into him, not paying attention.

InuYasha looked up at the man who was shaking his fist. "Sorry..." InuYasha looked back down and kept on walking.

Shortly after his running in to, InuYasha heard some cries coming from somewhere nearby. He listened closer and realized who it was. InuYasha sped up his pace and walked to the beginning of a dock. He looked down the dock to notice a crying Kagome sitting where they fell asleep a night or two before. He wanted to sweep her off her feet and dry away her tears. But the other side of him was afraid of what she'll do after what had happened earlier.

The sun was already setting and was almost gone. The golden red rays reflected off of Kagome's ebony hair making it glow with the radiance of an angel. Slowly, InuYasha walked over to Kagome hoping not to startle her. Unexpectedly, Kagome stood up and turned around to face InuYasha. She was definitely surprised by InuYasha standing only a few feet away from her. Kagome looked away and pulled back her hair letting some of the dying light hit her face. InuYasha was speechless while staring and admiring at Kagome's beauty.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked softly, yet harsh.

InuYasha was still scared. "I...I...I'm sorry about...earlier...I don't know what came over me..." InuYasha trailed off.

There was tension in the air between the two. InuYasha could tell that Kagome was uncomfortable and that he wasn't welcomed there. InuYasha continued to look at Kagome. She lifted her eyes and their gazes met. Kagome slowly approached InuYasha and leaned in.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered and walked on by.

InuYasha sharply turned around. "What do you mean by 'sorry'?"

"I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with a selfish jerk like you!"

Those words struck InuYasha like a double-edge sword. He was in shock. A breeze came and tossed Kagome's hair around.

"Please...just let me explain..." InuYasha tried to plead.

"Enough damage has been done for one day, good-bye." Kagome turned around and walked away.

InuYasha wanted to kill himself for being such an idiot. He lost a great and beautiful girl because of his emotions. Just standing there watching Kagome walk away, InuYasha began to cry.

* * *

The next morning seemed to last forever for Kagome, but not long enough for Sango.

Making sure that all their belongings and souvenirs were packed and ready to go. Miroku was over to wish the two a safe trip home. Kagome was so glad that InuYasha wasn't around. From what had happened she couldn't bear to see his face anymore. But there was something inside her, tugging at her, that she could get rid of, so she tried to ignore it.

Sango's stomach began to growl while she was sitting on the couch. "Hey Miroku, is there anyplace to get some breakfast before we go?"

"There sure is sweetie!" Miroku smiled. "Lets get the car packed and I'll take you there."

Soon enough Kagome, Sango and Miroku loaded the car and drove down the road that was parallel with the boardwalk. About five minutes later Sango parked the car and walked into the street entrance of one of the boardwalk restaurants.

"This place had really good waffles and pancakes! I come here almost every week." Miroku informed as he found a table by a window.

Almost immediately after they sat down a waitress came over to take their orders. "Hey Miroku! What are you doing here so early and who are your friends?" The waitress smiled.

"Hi Mindy! Oh, this is Kagome and Sango. They were here for the week on vacation." Miroku answered back.

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome and Sango just nodded back.

"Now, what can I get for you? The usual Miroku?" The waitress asked taking down orders.

"Yes ma'am! What about you guys?" Miroku said looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Hmm...I'll have what Miroku's having." Sango answered.

"uh...I'll just have a glass of orange juice." Kagome replied.

"That's it? C'mon girl you gotta eat something!" Miroku scolded Kagome.

Sango hit Miroku over the head. "Stupid guy...she's still depressed, leave her be!"

The waitress wrote down the orders and walked away. Shortly after the waitress came back with the drinks and food. The three ate their food, paid and walked back out to the car. Kagome sat inside the car while Sango and Miroku were saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Sango said.

"Me too! I hope I'll get to see you again soon." Miroku replied slipping Kagome a piece of paper. Inside of it was a necklace with a heart charm on it. Sango looked at the paper and saw that it had his phone number and e-mail address. Sango hugged and kissed Miroku one last time and hopped into the car.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home or something?" Sango asked.

"Nah...I was just gonna hang around here for a while and maybe meet up with Inu." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand and kissing it. "Thanks for the offer though." Sango blushed and started the car. "Bye guys! Come back again!" Miroku said waving to now both Kagome and Sango.

"Bye!" Kagome and Sango said together and then driving away.

After driving a little ways, Kagome turned around and looked back to barely see Miroku walking back down towards the boardwalk. As they passed more of the other buildings Kagome saw a familiar figure with long black hair leaning against a palm tree. As soon as she saw him wave she ducked down into her seat and stared at the road before her.


End file.
